The Tears and Pains She'll Bear
by celtyin
Summary: Great evil aimed right at her? Mysterious lineage. Immeasurable power? What else does a teenage orphan girl need to deal with? Oh right, a touchy feely spirit guide who happens to be the twin of a true narcissist who sadly happens to be the one she loves.
1. Chapter 1

'I guess it's about time to tell you, huh?'…

_I turn around and see him…_"Naru!"

_I gaze upon him as I feel so many mixed emotions tumbling around inside myself._

'Hey Mai!'

_Why does he seem so genuinely happy to see me? Why is he smiling so softly? Why is he so gentle now? It hurts… this constant back and forth with this "dream" Naru and the Naru of reality. I don't understand it! He's kind and caring one minute then cold and insulting the next! He holds and comforts me and then turns around and establishes an aura that screams STAY AWAY! I'm so confused and don't know how to deal with him anymore. I'm tired of all this._

_Sigh…_"Time to tell me what, Naru?"

…_pause…_

'I'm not Naru.'

_I straighten and stare piercingly at his face and zero in on his eyes. Those eyes that always seem to mesmerize me._

_Releasing a tired breath…_

"I see. Well go on, explain."

_He grimaces a little at my lackluster response._

'You don't seem that surprised.' _He said with a slight nervous chuckle_. 'Come to think about it, you don't seem to be showing much of anything right now.'

_I laugh a little at this._

"Well, can you blame me? We've known each other nearly two years now and I have yet to see your dual personalities mix between dream world and real world. I wasn't positive, but I figured you were either an entity that decided for some unknown reason to use Naru's form or you are his twin. So, which is it?"

_He looks away. Head downcast. His whole frame seems to be emanating a sense of weariness._

"Any day now will be nice, Mr. 'I'm not Naru.'"

'I'm his br-_mumble. mumble-ene. _His _mumble-in._'

"Uh-huh. Riiiiight…I reeeeally understood that." _Pure sarcasm dripped from my voice._

_We both stood there feeling an insufferable silence pressing down on us. He slowly started to raise his head, but stopped just shy and let his raven colored bangs shield his eyes from me._

_Softly, so softly, but I caught every word this time._ 'I'm his older brother, Eugene. His tw-in.' _He finally stretched to his full height and looked at me straight on._

_I let out the breath I wasn't aware I was holding. Then my whole body felt like it was released from an unknown burden._

"Well…_soft laugh_ I guess I'm not as stupid or idiotic as your brother thinks I am, am I?

_He laughed a little here and surprised me by tugging me into his warm embrace. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other held my head against the crook of his neck. "Comfy" I thought, "warm too…" I snuggled in and just let myself relax against him, soaking in all the affection I can get. After a while I wriggled to look up at him and moved out of his warm and comfy arms._

"OK. So now what? There must be a reason why you finally decided to tell me. You have to know that I have a million questions, so why don't you tell me you and Naru's story?"

'Hmm. Yeah, _sigh_ there's a reason and I will tell you what you need to know. I was hoping that things would move on their own accord and I wouldn't have to interfere, but it's taking too long and I'm afraid for you.'

"Afraid for me? Whatever for?"

_Sigh…_'You must have come to realize your constantly evolving powers right?'

"Ye-es. Though I would hardly put any faith in them. What of it?"

'You truly are exceptional you know that?'

_There it is again, a gentle expression and a whisper of a caress against my cheek._

"Eu-g-gene?"

'Just Gene is fine, Mai.'

_He gently takes me by the chin and tilts my face toward him. Suddenly, I'm back in his embrace again. He gently places his cheek against mine and nuzzles me. I'm quite confused now. He seems to be hesitating a lot today._

"Gene. What's wrong? Just tell me and get it over with."

_Sigh…_'your powers are not to be written off so lightly, Mai. Your bloodline is old and strong. You were born with startling powers. As an infant you had already surpassed the combined powers of your family and the branch families put together. Fearing the toll it would take on your body because you were so small, your grandmother and father sealed your powers until you were ready.'

_Silence._

'Mai?'

_No movement. More silence._

'Mai?"

"You have got to be joking with me Gene. My parents were normal. A normal salary man and normal housewife."

_No. No. NO!_

'No, Mai. They weren't normal at all. Your father was the unexpected heir to an old and powerful lineage of psychics and your mother was a rare unexplained medium.'

_Breathe. In. Out. Steeeeady._

"Explain." _I said with steely resolve. This is ridiculous! As if I haven't had enough tragic events slicing a chunk of my soul each time they happen! Now he wants me to warp the memories of my parents too?_

'I will, but I can't right now. They are calling for you. You need to learn how to control and master your powers and fast, Mai. I need you to tell Lin everything and get him to help you ASAP.'

"I understand."

_This is just happening too fast. There are still not enough answers and the questions just keep coming!_

" What should I tell Naru?"

'Tell that idiot scientist I said 'hi' and whatever you feel like letting him in on.'

"Alright then, I'll be going now, but we WILL finish this conversation."

'Mai. Please stop crying now.'

_Crying? Ahh, so I am. When did it start? I'm so tired…I look to Gene. He has that look again, so soft and gentle. He reaches out and carefully brushes the silent drops away._

'There is great danger brewing and it's heading your way. It will wear you down and push you beyond your limits. So please, please get Lin to help you. More importantly, please stay safe and be careful!'

"I will. Thank you for looking out for me. Till next time!"

_As I turn to feel the tug back to consciousness I hear a whisper that made me jump._

'_You have no idea how precious you are to us, especially to him and me. Be happy, and more importantly, be safe…my Mai.'_

'..ai. Mai. Mai! MAI!'

_I open my eyes to find myself on the sofa in the office. Turning, I see Lin at my side and a disinterested Naru near the foot of the couch._

'Mai. Tea.'

_When I made no move to get up he looked back at me sharply in annoyance._

"Hey Naru…"

'I don't really care for you to be sleeping on the job and being slow to respond to orders. Now I'll be waiting for my tea in my office.' and moves to walk off to said office.

_Sigh…fine. _

"Lin, Gene wants you to start training me ASAP."

_Bomb officially dropped, and by the way both men froze and stared at me in utter shock, it was dropped quite perfectly too. Now how do you like that you arrogant narcissist?_

'Wha-"

"Ok! Tea it is!"

_I'll let them suffer just a little bit. I know Naru won't let the subject drop so easily, but the mouth that will be delivering the information he seeks still belongs to me. He won't be able to fire me anytime soon if he wants to know and being the absolute scientist he is, he won't let an experiment like me go that easily either. Sigh. All this information is just too much to process right now. Who exactly are my parents? What is the mystery behind my bloodline? Just what are my powers? What is this formidable danger Gene warns me against? And just what did he mean by being precious to him and who is this other 'him' he mentioned?_


	2. Tension starts building Mai sleeps over

**No I don't own anything in regards to Ghost Hunt. Thank you very much for the supportive feedback I've received! I'll try to keep the creative juices pumping!**

**Naru's POV:**

_Did I just hear correctly?_

_**:Flashback:**_

_I came out of my office to see why it was so quiet only to find Lin trying to wake a sleeping Mai. That blasted girl always seem to be able to sleep anytime and anywhere. It really shouldn't be such a big deal after all this time, but I'm still impressed nonetheless. I really should see about finding a new assistant. However, her uncanny knack for having informative dreams and her motley array of growing powers are just enough of an intrigue for me to keep her around. Well, that and her addicting tea. Yes, that tea that always seem to be perfect no matter how non-perfect the maker is. And on that note, I need that blasted tea! I re-focus to see that Lin almost has her awake._

'ai. Mai. Mai! MAI!' shouted Lin.

_Ah. She's awake._

"Mai. Tea." _Finally! Now I can finally go back and focus on finding Gene's body. I need something, anything to lead us to a clue soon! Not having closure is killing me. Not to mention that mother and father are getting anxious. If I don't hurry, they'll come make me give up the search and return home. __**sigh…**__No. Failure has never been an option in my life, and it definitely cannot be here! So I just need some tea to calm myself and refocus. Wait. Tea. Why hasn't she responded yet?_

_I turn to find her still lying there, not making a move to get the damn tea I required from her._

'Hey Naru…' she started to say.

_You're just trying to worsen my mood on purpose aren't you?_

"I don't really care for you to be sleeping on the job and being slow to respond to orders. Now I'll be waiting for my tea in my office." _There! That should get her to get moving already. Honestly! Is it that hard to do what I tell her to do? Maybe I should lay off degrading her intelligence, as it seems to really make her dumber as the day goes by. As I move towards my office, I hear her say something that takes every coherent thought out of my head for the next few seconds._

'Lin. Gene wants you to start training me ASAP.'

_WHAT IN THE BLAZES DID SHE JUST SAY? I turn to look at Lin to make sure I was just imagining things since I was so tired lately, but no luck. His face is a rather comical and he looked to be quite dumbfounded. I'm sure it must be mirroring mine at the moment. We both turn to look at my assistant in utter shock. _

"Wha-"

'Ok. Tea it is!' she chirps out and quickly vanishes off to the kitchenette, which has become her domain of a sort. She left the two males there in a hilarious state. Lin still hadn't recovered and kept a funny-looking face, and Naru for once was humbly silenced, unable to deliver an arrogant retort. (Yay! Finally 1 point to Mai Taniyama!)

_**:End Flashback:**_

_That girl! There is no way she should know about Gene! Of everyone in the loud and obnoxious bunch that gathers with me to work cases, she was definitely THE last person I ever thought could find out about Gene! Sure, maybe Yasuhara, because as annoyingly a prankster that he is, he's a genius at sniffing out information from seemingly thing air. But, Mai? The same Mai who attracts trouble like a bloody ghost magnet? The same Mai, who gets average grades, can't seem to catch onto obvious things, and sleeps all the bloody damn time? Ugh, I must really need to re-evaluate my assessment of her. That or the world is about to stop spinning and we're all going to cease to exist. She better hurry back with that damn tea, because there will be a tsunami of explanations she'll need to be giving. I could tell she let that comment slip out nonchalantly on purpose. Oh Mai, Mai, Mai, you really can be so utterly adorable when you try to challenge me. I can feel myself smirking quite broadly as I contemplate how I'm going to further rile her in the future. Aside from the nirvana-like tea she makes, my second source of comfort is her quirky, cute, and ooooh so predictable reactions. However, first things first! Consume much needed tea, interrogate her about Gene, and find out why she needs Lin to train her and ASAP at that. Hmm…I haven't had this much pique my interest since Gene used to be around. Hurry Mai, I'm waiting for you…_

**Lin's POV:**

_I know that Taniyama is a walking whirlwind, but I just can't understand how she just managed to completely surprise Naru and I like that! How did she find out about Gene? Why am I all of a sudden supposed to train her? I sense some power emitting from her, but it's hardly worth looking further into. …__**pause…**__Well I suppose she does keep coming up with new tricks every time we turn around. I turn to see Naru with a rather peculiar expression on his face. There's the smirk I always see when he purposefully sets out to annoy the daylights out of Taniyama, but…Ahhhh __**…slight chuckle…**__he's intrigued, very intrigued. Poor Taniyama, I don't believe your Naru's even aware of it, but he's taken quite an interest in you, and it may just be beyond that of drooling after your tea. If you get him too curious, you just might not be able to escape. He'll weave his charm around you until you're just a poor butterfly caught in his scheming web__**….rumbling chuckle…**__I think I'll just sit back and watch both of you dance this awkward waltz. _

Slight clinking of the teacups in their saucers signals her return to the couches.

_I feel my own brand of smirking ghost my face before I wipe it off quickly. Hmm….I can't wait to see all the twists and turns that will now commence!_

**Mai's POV:**

_Crap! Crap! Crap! After initially feeling triumph for finally besting that arrogant, tea-addicted narcissist, I realized that he'd be on me like a predator that spotted his dinner. Damn! I just had to go and have his attention fully focused on me. I mean I always wanted him to focus on me. I mean really focus! I wanted him to use those riveting blue eyes to finally see me. But not like this! Not as a bloody new science discovery! Ugh. I'm sooooo in for it now. I made an extra serving of his favorite tea as a peace offering. Maybe he'll go easy on me? As I enter the main lounge area carrying my bribes, I see as expected both Naru and Lin expressionlessly waiting for my return. Expressionless they may be, but I still feel an intimidating aura emitting from them. Damn 'animal instincts' as Naru dubbed them kicking in. Well, let's just get this torture session out of the way shall we?_

Mai resolutely marches to the two males and proceeds to pass out the tea. Before she is able to take her own cup and have a seat, Naru was already done with his extra-serving of tea. As Mai is about to take a sip of her own tea, Naru somehow manages to swipe her cup away and down her tea as well. Talk about being tea deprived! Glaring at him, she is about to launch into a tirade, when he just stops her with a look.

'Mai,' Naru begins.

'I believe you have been keeping a few little secrets from me haven't you?'

"Umm. How about you phrase it as I have some information that needs to be divulged?"

'Divulged?' He lifts an arrogant yet elegant eyebrow. 'I'm impressed you understand what that word means, and even more so that you can apply it in a conversation.

"Hai. Hai. I know you assume I'm an idiot of some kind, but lay off the 'I am Lord Naru' attitude or I'm not _divulging _any information." I replied sarcastically.

'My apologies my genius Mai, now about those little secrets?' _Wait 'MY GENIUS MAI'? Please tell me she didn't catch that!_

Lin glances at Naru for a brief moment, but swiftly resumes his impartial mask.

"Stop saying 'secrets'! We are not intimate enough to be keeping or sharing secrets with each other!" she exclaims with a high flush staining her cheeks.

'_Oh ho? She really does make this too easy doesn't she?' _

Lin notices a sudden stillness his young charge's demeanor.

'So if we become more intimate, you'll tell me everything?'

"Wha-? Wha-? N-no! Wait! What? Stop trying to put my brain through a brain teaser!"

'_Aaaah, she's getting nicely agitated. __**Smirk.**__ Really, too easy. I decide to take this opportunity to get as much out of her while her mind's still processing my odd behavior.'_

'Mai. How long have you known about Gene? More importantly, how?'

"I've known about him since the nap I just took. As for 'how', apparently since the first case we worked together on at my high school."

'Mai, as per your usual senseless babble, that doesn't make any sense.'

"Well let's just put it this way.All those dreams I had during our cases? He was there showing me things. I always thought it was you. However, you were always so nice and gentle in my dreams I thought it was too odd and out of character so I never mentioned it to you before. I mean how would you react if I told I said, 'Thank you for always helping me in my dreams?' He just recently revealed who is to me. Naru, why didn't you ever tell us about you having a twin?"

_I see him pause for a moment and then just completely ignore more last question. __**Sigh.**__ I really am tired. Naru wants answers, but I haven't even had enough time to gather them from Gene before I had woken up from my nap. I glance at the clock and realize it's already 7:16._

"Naru. I know you must have a lot you want to ask, but honestly I wasn't given the full story yet either. It's already late so I'll just be going home now. Why don't you just rest up tonight and come tomorrow, maybe Gene would have revealed more to me?"

'You say he come to you in your dreams?'

"Yes. Why is that you think?"

…_pause…_

'Well since he's already dead, I guess he's communicating through you.'

"DE-?"

'Mai. Did he ask you to mention anything to me?'

"Uh. Wha-?"

'Focus, Mai'

_sigh…_"He just wanted me to say hi to the 'idiot scientist' and that I can fill you in on whatever I see fit."

Naru closes his eyes for a brief moment.

'_Idiot scientist. So this really is happening. I finally have a way to get some answers now.'_

"Naru. I'll just be heading out now. Since tomorrow is Saturday, I'll be here at 8AM ok?"

'_I watch as she moves to fetch her bag from her desk and makes to leave.'_

'Sleep with me.'

Silence…..

Lin and Mai both stare at Naru like he had just turned into Madoka and declared that he was joining a circus.

"Uuuuuuh N-Na-Naru?" squeaks a frozen shocked Mai.

'_He's reeeeally jumped off the deep-end'_ thinks a bemused Lin.

'Sleep at Lin's and I's place. This way, if you dream of anything informative, we'll know about it immediately and you won't potentially forget any of it due to waiting to meet with us.' Naru sighs out in exasperation.

_Ooooooh. So that's what he meant!_ Thought both Lin and Mai in relief.

Not waiting for any response from the other two occupants, Naru got up and grabbed his jacket.

'Lin. Let's go. Go bring the car around. Mai, hurry up and lock up.'

Rushing to do his bidding, Mai soon found herself in the backseat of their sleek, black (of course) car.

_Oh, god! I'm sleeping over at Naru's? How on earth did this happen? _

Soon they arrive at a grey, contemporary looking building. As the car pulls into a private garage, Mai notices that there really aren't that many apartment units. They exit the car and proceed to climb one set of stairs. Soon, Mai is ushered into a spacious 3-bedroom, 2-bath, 1-study, 1-library freakin' enormous condo!

_Just what do they need with all this space?_ She wonders…

'Mai. You'll be in the last bedroom down the hall. The bathroom is right across from there. Lin will show you the way.'

As Naru turns to enter his own bedroom…

"Umm, Naru? I don't have any sleep-wear, clothes for tomorrow, toiletries, and etc."

He pauses for a moment and enters his bedroom.

_Well! Great! I get ignored now too!_

Right then, Naru walks out with something in his hands that looks a lot like men's PJ's.

'You can use a set of my PJ's. I have spare toiletries in the bathroom since we always travel so much for our cases. There isn't anything fancy, but the basics there should do you. We'll figure out your clothes for tomorrow later. Anything else?'

"Uh. No. Thank you?"

Nodding once, he turns and re-enters his bedroom. Mai turns around and notices that Lin is waiting to show her to her room. After being ushered in and informed that Lin will wake her in the morning, Mai changed into Naru's PJ's and lay down on the bed.

_Ugh. So much has happened today! Gene. Family secrets. Dangers. Powers. But most importantly…I'M SLEEPING OVER AT NARU'S PLACE AND I'M IN HIS PAJAMAS! They're blue too! They have a nice light blue with a darker blue border. _

Mai rolls around on the bed, breathing in Naru's scent and tries to refrain from thinking too much along naughty lines. Soon, she feels sleep tugging at her conscious and falls into a deep dream.

Naru is in his bed reading. Well, trying to at least. He can't help but wonder why on earth he had basically ordered his assistant to sleep over in his own home. He wonders if she's finally drifted off to sleep. Probably since she can sleep anytime, anywhere.

'_I bet she looks even softer and more beautiful as she sleeps.' _He thinks.

'_Wait! Stop! No more of those kinds of thoughts! Bad Naru! Naughty Naru! Grr! Stop thinking and just go to sleep already, me!'_

In the last bedroom of the house, Lin's in bed pondering over everything that has happened, may happen, and more importantly…Will he find Naru and Mai in their proper beds the next morning? He would have never thought his overly mature and stoic charge would actually put him in this kind of position! He shrugs and decides to let things play out and go to sleep. He's tired, and any troubles will just have to wait their turn till tomorrow.

That night, Mai had her first sleepover. Not quite the fun girls night she always envisioned. All the occupants were lost in their own fitful thoughts and dreams.

**Please RxR! I know it's moving along a little slow, but I really want to build their tension! Thank you so much!**


	3. Kiss! Mai is moving in?

**Quick recap of the story so far! Mai finds out that 'dream Naru' is actually Naru's dead twin brother, Gene. Gene tells her about a great danger that is headed straight at her. If that's not enough to worry about, apparently she has some great powers and an impressive lineage that she wasn't even aware of. Too bad Gene decides to just drop all that on her and not give her enough information to fully make sense of any of this. More importantly, everything else aside, she found herself in quite a unique dilemma. Sleeping over at Naru's place (eep!) and wearing his PJ's no less! Oh Mai, there's never a dull moment with you is there?**

**Well I hope everyone will continue to support me despite my slow progress! Again, I own nothing to do with the actual Ghost Hunt story!**

**Mai in a deep sleep:**

'Mai!'

She turns to the now familiar call of Gene to find him standing right behind her. He carefully slides his arms around her waist from behind, wraps them across her front, and gently tugs her into his warm hug.

"Gene!"

'How did it go with Naru and Lin?' he asks, his voice muffled from nuzzling his nose in her hair.

"Hmm. Well about as good as can be expected I guess. They have a lot of questions, Gene. I do as well. You really need to tell me as much as you can and as soon as you can!"

'I will in due time.' he says still wrapped around her almost like an octopus.

"Gene? Wanna let go now? We have to get down to business soon!"

'Don't wanna yet' he whines.

'Why does that idiot scientist get to have you sleep over?'

"Wait!" she turns and wriggles out of his vise.

"You can see what's happening in real time?"

He reaches out to draw her back to him face-to-face, but kept his arms around her waist loosely so she can still wriggle around a little.

'It seems that after our previous date, your mind has allowed itself to release a bit more of your sealed powers. I'm now able to essentially be by your side even when you're awake. You weren't quite able to hear me yet, but I think that will be happening soon gauging by your current spiritual growth rate.'

"Oh wow. Ok. I see. Wait! Date! Stop teasing me like this! Good grief! You and your damn narcissistic brother both like to mess with my head don't you guys?"

_deep chuckle…_

'But Maaaaai. You make it oh so easy!' he teasingly replies and pulls her tighter to him.

"Gaaaah! Off! Off! Off!" she swats him away in a cute feminine tiff.

"…_**sigh…**__ I don't get these twin angels of mischief and menace! What has gotten into them? I turn back to look at Gene and find him standing there. Ah! There it is again. He has that soft look that makes me ache a little. Gene would be so easy to love. However, I know. I know that as much as I wish otherwise, I'm the idiot that still chooses 'Lord Naru'."_

"Gene. You don't by chance have any non-sister like affection for me do you?" I ask with my eyes downcast.

"_A part of me really doesn't want to know. But! But if he does, this needs to be addressed quickly and be put down to rest in other to attend to more pressing matters!"_

Gene hasn't said anything in response yet. After a while Mai looks up and immediately wishes she didn't. On his face was every girl's dream look. A look that portrays all his love, longing, pain, joy, wonder, and despair. She gasps and looks away quickly.

"_As much as anyone appreciates being wanted and loved. I can't do this! I can't let him feel all this when I am unable to respond. It's not fair to him! I don't want to be the cause of any of his suffering!"_

"Gene, I-I'm s-sor-"

'Please don't, Mai' he quickly stops her.

He continues in a melodic voice that carries a whisper of pain, but a gentle rain of kindness and blessing.

'Mai. When I first came to Japan, I was recruited by some of the relatives in your branch families to find you. They were hounded by the ghosts of your parents and grandmother, but couldn't understand what they wanted. After I arrived, I spoke with them and was informed that they needed the rightful heir, you, to return. However, before you will be able to, you would be facing many difficult trials."

"How were you able to speak to them?" A thought occurred.

"Are you a medium like Masako?"

'Yes. However, if I may say so myself, I am infinitely stronger than she is.'

"Prideful much?"

'Well I must have some character traits to tie me to Noll besides his face don't I? he teasingly winks at that.

"Noll?"

'Ah! Whoops. _Sigh_…I call him Noll, which is short for Oliver. Oliver is his given name from our adoptive parents.'

"Hmm…where have I heard that name before?"

Gene sweat-drops a bit here.

'_Please don't let her wise-up here and put two and two together!'_

_Gasp!_

"Oliver Davis! I remember during the Bloody Labyrinth case we were also checking out a fake Oliver Davis as a sub-case for Madoka! Wow to think Naru and that guy has the same name! Talk about a small world in the paranormal research society!"

'_Whew, she didn't put it together.'_

"So Naru is THE famous Oliver Davis huh?" she drily asks.

'Uuuuh. Uh ha, ha, ha?'

"Geeeeene?"

'Heh, yeah my brother really needs to stop underestimating you.' he replies sheepishly.

'Yes. He's Oliver Davis.'

_Sigh._ "I suppose he has his reasons for not revealing this. Knowing him, he probably did it because he dislikes unwanted attention and like it nice and quiet."

Gene stares at the pixie-like features of the girl before him.

'You really do love him don't you?' he whispers softly, all the playfulness leaving him.

Mai looks up. The mood turns thick and weighted again.

"Yes."

Gene closes his eyes for a moment. He knows very well how she feels about Noll, every single emotion flashes across her face so revealingly.

"Gene."

He looks back at her.

"You kind of evaded _that_ question, and don't pretend to not remember which."

'How? How does he not see how intuitive you are? You quickly pick up on all these small little details that eventually saves them all from so much. Why does he not notice these small quiet qualities about you?' he asks pleadingly. As though trying to make Mai understand him without coming out and saying anything damaging.

Mai clenches her fists and continues to wait.

"_I cannot let this matter drop. This needs to be addressed now or things may get complicated in the future."_

'Yes.' he whispers almost apologetically.

'I love you in the way one soul loves their other half.'

He reaches to take her fists in his hands and loosen them to intertwine with his fingers. Then he reaches with one hand to trace the features of her face lovingly. Carefully, carefully, he touches her. He's scared she would be disappointed in him and be too self-conscious to see him again.

'I know I can't. I don't have anything to offer you. I can't go on real dates with you. Be interrogated by your friends. Hold you, and protect you. I can't do anything from here! I know you love Noll, and the funny thing is I want you both to be together! He's alone. So lonely, you know? But you make him feel! He's not fully aware yet, but soon he won't be able to function properly without you. I know where we all stand, but I still love your anyway! I won't get in either or your ways, so can't I just love you and do my best to support you both from here? Is it so wrong to love? I promise I only want what's best for both of you! You both mean so much to me! I want you both to be happy! Maybe then, I can move on. I don't want to take you away from Noll. I just want to love you a little from here.'

Gene crushes Mai to him as his whole body shakes in shame and frustration.

"Gene."

Mai tries to soothe him, but he's still clutching at her like a lifeline. After a little while, Mai starts to speak to him soothingly.

"Gene? It's ok you know? I understand where you are coming from. I love Naru so much even though I believe he deserves someone much worthier. I mean I'm an orphan, a klutz, not the sharpest tool in the shed, and definitely not a beauty pageant queen. I want what's the best for him and it hurts thinking he may find Mrs. Right in the future and that she won't be me, but I love him anyways. I don't see you in a different light. I think it's very caring of you to love us both and wish us happiness even though it's not what you want for yourself. So, I guess I just want to say, 'thank you.' Thank you for understanding why I can't love you back in the way you hope for, but for loving us anyway. Thank you for your blessing. Thank you for trying to protect us and giving us help. Thank you for being you."

Gene finally calms himself and move to let her go. He turns to look at her. A new look of peace is in his startling blue eyes, and a genuine smile grace his face.

'And you wonder why I love you. So forgiving. So much capacity to bear all kinds of burdens no matter how harsh. Loyal. _Slight laugh._ And apparently a beauty you don't see in yourself.'

He pauses right there and tilts his head a bit to the side in concentration. It seems his attention is focused somewhere else. He smiles ruefully a little and then starts to smirk. A smirk very much like his little twin's. He turns back to Mai.

'It seems like something scandalous just happened. Make sure Lin starts on your training soon! Tell him you need to learn how to unseal your power by increments. As you get more accustomed to handling your power he needs to teach you his highest level of warding spells. The ones you learned from Takigawa and Ayako aren't enough. Oh! Learning how to make effective hitogatas are important too!'

"Wha, wha, wha! Slow down! Stuff about my power, got it. Warding spells, check. Why hitogatas? And what scandalous thing just happened? Dammit Gene! I spent so much time taking care of your sappy self that again you rush me off, leaving me with more questions than answers!"

Gene watches in amusement as Mai stomps her foot and gestures broadly during her rampage. A smirk reappears again, and seeing it just sets her off all over again.

'Mai! I can't help it if our dates are restricted to when you fall asleep.'

Off Mai goes on a scream fest, and Gene's smirk just gets broader.

'I'll fill you in on the reasons behind needing to learn how to make hitogatas later. As for the scandalous thing…as you wake up, before you open your eyes…'

**Naru in deep sleep:**

_No! No! No! Why am I seeing this again?_

Due to their telepathic connection they had since birth, images of Gene's accident turned murder starts replaying in Naru's dream.

_Why? I haven't seen images this vivid and real since the actual incident. I can almost smell the unique smell of grass and rain. I can feel the biting raindrops, and can hear the squeal of the tires right before I feel the jarring impact of metal crushing me. I find myself fighting for my breath; the shock of the impact temporarily blocks the pain. I barely register the mound of metal as a car that had hit me. Someone had gotten out. I try to speak, but by now I felt the pain crush me in its vicious claws. I'm vaguely aware of the person getting back into the car and before I could work myself into a scream, I was run over again. And then…__**everything was silent save the rumbling of the engine, the windshield wipers, and the incessant raindrops. Those raindrops melded together and created a sad melody on each surface that they dropped on. **_

'_Noll…'_

Naru jerks awake covered in sweat and felt more trickling down his face. No. They were tears. He takes a breath and realizes he's still in bed.

_Gene. You stupid medium! Where the hell are you! Why am I seeing that night all over again? Why Mai? Why can't you come to me in visions? This is torture aniki. __**Sigh…**_

He looks over to his bedside clock and realizes it's 6:32AM. Just a little bit before he would have waken up anyways, so no point in trying to go back to sleep. He gets up and starts getting ready for another day and ponders over all the things he needs to find out from Mai.

_I wonder if she was able to gather any information last night. _

As he starts donning his usual black garb, he remembers that Mai needs a fresh set of clothes since they didn't stop at her place to pack anything last night.

_Hmm. For some unfathomable reason, the thought of her under the same roof as me is rather relaxing. Wait! Why is it relaxing? Uuuh…The tea! Right! If she stays here I can make her serve me tea all the time! Office and home! That does make practical sense. I should just make her move in with me. I mean I'm doing her a favor here! She's alone, so I can provide some form protection. She won't go back to her place with an "I'm home" only to be greeted by no one welcoming her back. Well I may not welcome her back, but it won't be quite as lonely. She also won't really have a reason to be late anymore either. Why didn't I think of this earlier? Well! Now that I've figured that all out I just need to tell her what's going to happen._

Now dressed, and pleased with his (obviously defensive and ridiculous) logic, he then proceeds to leave his room and seek out Lin. He enters the kitchen to find a note from Lin that said he went out to buy breakfast. Looking at the wall clock he notices that it is now 6:50AM. He decided he'd go wake Mai up since she'd probably take forever getting ready.

He goes down the hall to her room, knocks on the door, and calls out, but no answer.

_Stupid sleep-a-holic._ He thinks to himself

Sighing, he lets himself into the room and sees a dreaming Mai. He walks over and takes in her figure, clad in his PJ's and found himself smiling fondly at the sight.

_She looks so small and cuddly in MY PJ's. I wonder what she normally wears to sleep?_

He then realizes that he actually doesn't mind all that much that his annoying assistant is wearing _his_ PJ's. Stopping his train of thoughts before it went any further, he notices that her sleep has become more and more fitful.

_I wonder if she's with Gene. _and feels a slight twinge of a burning feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_I hope baka aniki isn't showing her anything too drastic. She lets herself get pulled in emotionally way too much. She's always being frightened, and always cries for others._

Naru goes and pokes her marshmallow softs cheeks a couple times in hopes of waking her. When that didn't work he found himself lightly stroking those same cheeks.

_Silky soft. _he thinks and shivered as he felt a streak of heat course through him. Without being aware of doing so, he found his face close to her sleeping one. He felt her soft exhales brush his face and now that heat is bouncing around his insides. Before his mind could stop his body, he licked her lips once and quickly brushed a kiss against them. He drew back suddenly when the shouting in his head finally was loud enough to gain his attention. He looks down and sees with relief that she's still slumbering away. Moving away from the odd temptation of Mai Taniyama, he was about to leave then room when he heard a soft whisper that had him come to a screeching halt.

"Why did you do that?"

He turns to see her lifting her lashes and revealing sleep-fogged cinnamon colored eyes. She turns to stare at him and shock starts registering in those eyes. For a moment he stood there absolutely still and for the first time he could remember…_he blushed._

Mai did as Gene instructed:

_**:Flashback:**_

_As she felt the familiar tug pull at her to lead her back to consciousness, Gene had one last thing to instruct her with._

'Mai, as you wake up, before you open your eyes, I want you to say: "Why did you do that?"'

_**:End Flashback:**_

"_Why is Naru in my room? More importantly, WHY IS HE BLUSHING?"_

As Mai lies there in shock, Naru is trying to figure a way out of this mess. Mai's unaware of the kiss he gave her, and Naru doesn't know that she doesn't actually know about his folly. Finding himself frustrated yet again at feeling completely clueless around his idiotic assistant, he for the second time let his emotions take the lead. He walks over to Mai, plops down beside and her gives her one of his signature cold stares.

'Not only are you a walking trouble magnet, now you have to drag me down the proverbial hole with you?'

"Wha-"

Before she can demand an explanation for his odd and unfair behavior, Naru grabs the back of her head, pulls her to him, and proceeds to kiss her till she forgot her name. As the kiss deepens, her eyes close, and he runs his fingers through her hair and angles her for a deeper kiss. If it weren't for the sound of a grocery bag full of breakfast dropping on the floor, neither of the teenagers probably would have come up for air for quite a while. They both jump apart and look over to the door to find Lin with a jaw dropping expression on his face. After a long pause that felt like eternity, Lin closes his mouth, clears his throat, and picks up the poor breakfast. Straightening he looks at the two red-faced teenagers and wonders if he needs to buy a "How to deal with Teenage Hormones for Dummies Book."

'Breakfast will be in the kitchen,' he starts to say, 'please refrain from _eating_ anything other than what I've bought.' And pointedly looks at the both of them sternly.

As he walks down the hallway to the kitchen he can already envision the reactions he'd get from Luella and Martin, Naru's adoptive parents. Luella will squeal in delight and immediately fly over to plan Naru and Mai's wedding. Martin will probably start planning for college programs for any grandchildren.

_Sigh. I really need to go to the bookstore._

Back in Mai's room.

"U-um, hmmm, Naru?"

_sigh. _'Did you dream of anything informative?'

"Uh. Right. Gene told me a little about being recruited by my branch families, but mostly about training from Lin. I need to work on un-sealing my powers bit by bit, learn his hardest warding spells, and apparently how to make hitogatas."

'Hitogatas? Why would you need to know that? Did you know about having branch families? I thought you were an orphan.'

"I don't know to both questions. Gene became a little…umm yeah."

'A little what?' he asks sharply

Mai flinches a little, and looks away refusing to answer, but there was a small blush staining her cheeks. Seeing that made Naru a little suspicious and even grumpier than he already is.

'Fine. Hurry up and get ready. Lin has breakfast. We don't have time so just wear one of my shirts and pair it with your shorts.'

"A-re you sure? The others will look at us funny when they see us at the office. What do I tell them?"

'Don't worry about that, I'll deal with it later, just stay quiet. Oh, and during lunch break, we're going to go and cancel your apartment lease.'

"Oh, Ok. Wait! WHAT?"

'I've decided it makes sense for you both safety and financially wise. Of course you'll compensate me by having you taking over the cleaning duties I used to have hired help do, and let's not forget my tea will compensate me. Don't worry about the breach of contract fee; I'll take care of it. When we get to the office, make sure to schedule some movers to help pack and move you. Hai, hai, don't worry, I'll take care of the moving costs too. Ok come on, get a move on.'

He then leaves the room leaving behind a dumbfounded Mai.

'_3-2-1…'_

"WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING WITH ME!"

'_Heh, so predictable.'_

Back to a shocked Mai.

"I guess my tea really is that good? Wait, more importantly, I WAS KISSED BY NARU? Why are there so many out of character things happening these last two days?"

_**Chuckle…**_

"G-Gene?"

_**Yep!**_

"I'm not sleeping?"

_**Nope you sure aren't!**_

"Then, h-"

_**You're powers are growing remember? I can speak to you even while awake now. I guess it's better this way. You can act as a translator for Noll and I now.**_

"Great. Just great! Anything else want to happen to me?"

_**Well Noll can always attack you again.**_

_Gasp…_"So that's the scandalous thing you were talking about?"

_**Yep! Noll K-I-S-S-E-D you twice!**_

"Twice? What do you mean? He-" eyes widening….

"The reason you had my say that before I opened my eyes! Naru snuck a kiss on me in my sleep?"

_**Ding! 20 points to Mai!**_

"Holy…and now I'm moving in with him…"

_**Yeah, my little brother really likes to steam-roll people into doing what he wants. Best not to fight it. Maybe I'll be an uncle soon?**_

"Gene!" Mai admonishes him.

"Ar-are you really ok with this? I don't want to hurt you after…you know."

_Silence…_

_**Mai, I will always love you, but I've come to realize after seeing the way Naru has been treating you, that I'm actually quite happy. I'm glad that if it's anyone, it's him. He needs someone like you. I mean 'NEED'. So, yes, I'm a little envious, but I'll be ok. Now hurry up and make me an uncle.**_

"GENE!"

_**Belly-rolling laughter**_

"I don't think Naru quite likes the idea of being interested in me. He seemed quite put out about it. But all that has to wait till later. There are more pressing matters, no?

_**Yes, you're right. Both of you can pursue this new happiness later; once we make sure that you actual survive the upcoming trials. Mai, YOU WILL SURVIVE, do you understand me? I cannot watch my brother lose himself again, and I can't watch the woman I love missing out on her happiness before her time.**_

"Don't be such a daddy, Gene. You know I always find a way to stand back up."

_**Good, then go now. Noll is getting impatient. Since we can communicate more effectively now, we'll talk more later. Go eat breakfast before Naru twists his panties in a wad.**_

Giggling, Mai feels Gene cut their connection, and moves to join Naru and Lin for breakfast.

"_Still too much happening, but at least more and more is being revealed. I'll figure everything out eventually. __**Sigh…**__Still, how can I live in a house with two men? __**Groan…**__Dear Father and Mother in heaven, please look over your perplexed daughter!"_

**Ok! Now that most of that is already set up, I promise more actual plot info will follow the next chapters! I'm sorry about dragging out the tension so much! I just really wanted to make Naru feel as awkward as possible! That, and I wanted to rattle Lin a bit too! I've set it up that faster information can now be exchanged between Gene and the rest! Please RxR! Hope you'll continue to bear with me!**


	4. Powerful bloodline!

**Thanks for the good feedback!**

**Again, no I don't own anything related to Ghost Hunt!**

**7:04AM**

**Lin's POV:**

_Naru and I had just finished our breakfast when Mai walks into the kitchen.. She walks over when I offer a cup of coffee and shoots me a grateful smile. She then settles herself down to eat a fresh sponge bread. As she eats I start the dishes , but sneak a peek at Naru to see if there are any new developments since I caught them in the bedroom earlier. I see Naru watching Mai through hooded eyes, and offer up a quiet prayer for poor Mai's future._

'Lin!' Naru starts up.

'During lunch break, I'll be driving over to Mai's place to cancel her lease. Let's make sure to close up a little early too.'

_At this, Mai chokes a little on the last bite of bread, and she glances furtively at Naru. I pause for a moment for further explanations I knew wouldn't come. I turn my head a little to look at my charge and sees him smirking at the still sputtering Mai. Feeling a little sense of foreboding, I still ask…_

"May I inquire as to why to both of your previous statements?"

Naru just nonchalantly replies back with: 'Mai is moving in with us, and I want to close early so we can come back and get everything unpacked sooner.'

A coffee cup breaks.

"Naru-"

'Lin. Think about it. It's for her own protection. She doesn't have anyone looking out for her and it'll help her out financially as well.'

"**Noll, I never pegged you as someone who is so generous."** _I sarcastically responded. I was speaking in English in order to cover up a little of our conversation from Mai._

_To both Naru and my surprise, she started giggling at my comment_.

Responding with English, 'No Lin, I never pegged him as the generous kind either.'

Silence…

"Taniyama-san, I was not aware you spoke fluent English. I apologize if I have offended you."

'Well truthfully, there are quite a few things none of you are aware of, but I guess with the way things are progressing, I really should stop holding back.'

She turns back to look at Naru.

'Right Oliver?'

Now a stunned silence.

'How did you find out?' Naru asks switching back into Japanese.

'Gene?'

'He let 'Noll' slip and I was able to figure out the rest. I'm very sorry to disappoint, but I'm really not as dense as you make me out to be Naru.'

Naru and Mai are now locked into a staring and smirking contest.

_Glancing at the wall I notice the time_.

"Taniyama-san, it is already 7:22. Perhaps it will be wise to hurry and finish getting ready. We need to leave by 7:45 to get to the office on time."

'Ah! My apologies Lin-san!'

Naru gets up and indicates Mai to follow him. As he watches them both leave the kitchen, Lin can't help but feel that the steady rock he thought he knew Naru as, was turning into a turtle that got up and started walking. Sighing, he turns around and cleans up the broken coffee pieces from the sink and tosses them into the trash. Naru walks back in with Mai trailing behind him.

"Shall we go now?" A tired Lin asked. _The day has just started and I already feel exhausted._

All three proceeded to exit the condo and as he was locking up he finally notices that Mai is wearing one of Naru's black shirts. Glancing at Naru, he notices that he has a rather satisfied smile ghosting his face.

_Sigh…my worries just keep piling up._

The drive to the office was thankfully uneventful. Once entering the office, Naru immediately proceeds into his office calling for tea as he goes.

'Hai, hai , you tea-loving narcissist!' answers a grumbling Mai.

_I retreat to the semi-sanctuary of my office hoping to avoid any further drama until lunch at least._

**Mai's POV:**

_Well I guess it's time to get this show on the road! Naru'll want to know about Gene being able to communicate ASAP._

As she goes about filling the kettle with water and getting the tea supplies in place, Mai thinks about all the many bizarre things happening lately and starts to feel a sense of apprehension.

_It really was just so much easier before I met him. School, friends, ghost stories, shopping trips after school, and etc. Can I really make it through whatever is coming? If what Gene says about my family is true, how was it that I wasn't searched for and found after all these years?_

Sighing she sets the kettle onto the stove range to start letting it boil. Remembering she needed to hire movers, she left the kitchen and made her way to her desk. After searching online for a little, she found a company with pretty decent customer feedback and printed out the information to run it by Naru later. Hearing the whistle of the kettle she went back to finish preparing the tea. After settling everything onto a tray she first went to Lin's office to drop his tea off first.

_Knock, knock…_

'Enter.' Replied a monotonous Lin.

Mai entered and placed Lin's tea on a cleared spot on his otherwise overflowing with clutter desk. She paused for a moment when it struck her that it was just the two of them alone now.

"Lin?"

As per his usual behavior, Lin continued to type away rapidly without looking up. He just made a barely perceptive nod to indicate he was even paying attention to the now nervous girl.

"A-about what you walked in on this morning…uumm..hmmm. Do you by chance have any clue as to why Naru is acting so…well, not 'Naru'? It feels as if some randy ghost went and possessed him or something!"

After a long pause, Lin peeks at her through the corner of his non hair-covered eye. Yep. She was blushing a new shade of red.

'_Sigh._ _This girl really is so innocent despite all the gore she's been exposed to.'_ He thought.

The quiet Chinese man truly is biased against the Japanese and he really doesn't care if being biased like that is a sign of small-mindedness. Yet, this troublesome bundle of peppiness called Mai Taniyama really has rubbed off on him. He's come to care and worry for her like anyone would with someone as characteristically naïve she is. Despite all the horrors and cruelty she's had to witness, she's still able to view the world through a rose-tinted view and smile like she never had a worry in the world. But getting back on subject…

Grimacing a little as he replies, 'I am in just as much perplexed as you are Taniyama-san. I can however, assure you that he isn't possessed. Now whether or not, he's suffered some sort of mental ailment, I do not know. As nerve-wracking as it is, I suppose Noll still is just a 17 year old teenage boy.'

"I-I suppose that makes a little bit of sense. However, if he was to join the rest of humanity and partake of this thing called a romantic-relationship, don't you think he would've chosen someone, well, you know…more, more?"

'Well, unless you ask him, or he decides to share his thoughts on these matters, we shall never know shall we? Either way, I think it's best to give him his tea before his strange behavior turns stranger.'

"Of course. Thank you for your time Lin-san." Mai sighs out and moves to leave.

Before she closes the door she hears him say:

'Of course, he is human after all, so I suppose we need to understand that seeking companionship is something all humans do. Whether it is often or very rarely we still all do so. However, if the one he is reaching out to is one such as you, there just may be some hope left for his empty soul.'

Turning to take once last glance at him, Mai closes the door and wonders whether to feel exhilarated or dubious about Lin's roundabout way of saying she is a good candidate for Naru.

"_Can I really handle someone like Naru? I may gripe about his arrogance and narcissistic ways all the time, but truthfully he really is entitled to it. He's absolutely brilliant, confident, handsome, and because he doesn't breeze through women like a playboy, anyone that got chosen by him should feel like they won some sort of worldwide prize. So, am I really good enough? Can I keep his affections? What if he chose me because I'm a regular plain Jane and he just wanted to see what it would be like?"_

Sighing because she just can't seem to figure anything out lately she knocks and enters Naru's office to deliver his tea.

"Naru, your tea." She says and places it on his desk.

As usual, he's engrossed in reading something and makes no move to acknowledge her or even thank her for her efforts.

Sighing again, because this has been an on-going battle of manners, will power, and dominance, she decides to let things slide today.

"I found a moving company that looks pretty decent, but wanted your approval before officially contacting them." After saying that she lays the print out on his desk next to his tea and moves to leave.

She stops at the door, hand on the doorknob, back facing towards him, and asks…

"Why?"

No answer, but the silence this time was filled with awareness. She knew full well that he was paying attention now.

"_When did I get to the point where I know him so well? Even when his face always shows the same impassive, bored look. I can tell when he feels different. Now, without even looking at him, I can sense the direction of his thoughts."_

"Why did you kiss me this morning? Why were you angry with me? Why suddenly asking me, no, _telling_ me to move in? You've never shown the slightest worry of my well being before. So, why?"

Turning, she finds him still reading (at least she thinks he really is). Feeling frustrated, she jerks the door open, but he stops her.

'I don't know.' He whispers.

'For once I do not know. I cannot logically explain the kiss. I know my reasons for your moving in, but the kiss I don't know. I figured if anything happens to you, I'd be without my tea. As to the other part…curiosity? You are the one person linking me to Gene. I cannot possible let you go, now can I?'

"_Everything he's saying is hurting me. As if he's using my situation and my feelings to keep me to him till all the answers of Gene are answered. But, what happens after that? My tea? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Yet, there's something about the way he's saying everything. He's not looking at me with a 'Why do I have to explain such an easy thing?' expression. No, in fact he turned his head away, and he's speaking in such a low murmur. Can it be like Gene said? Do I really make him 'feel?' Will he really stop functioning without me? Geez, is my tea really that good? Or…"_

'This company looks acceptable. Go ahead and make the arrangements. I want expedited service and I don't care about the cost.'

Mai looks up from her musings to see that Naru was telling her to go ahead with the moving company she chose.

"I understand."

Walking out she says…"By the way, Naru. I don't know where this is going, but please put some thought into your actions from now on. I know you see me as an unnecessary human that takes up space on this planet, but I am still a human being. Do not toy with my emotions. If you want something of me, please just come out and say it! I prefer you ask me nicely, but demanding something of me is still better than being played into it. You say curiosity, but I'll tell you right now. After everything that's happened in my life, I think I've done moderately well to withstand it all and force myself to keep standing in spite of it all. However, I don't know if I have enough to see my crush for you turn into full-blown love only to watch it be written off lightly as curiosity. At least give me the most basic of courtesies to allow it not to come to that. Another thing, it seems like Gene and I can converse freely during my waking times as well. So after you've reflected a bit on our situation, please let me know when you wish to speak with him, and I'll try my best to accommodate."

With that, she left a silent Naru to his thoughts.

**Naru's POV:**

"_This is getting more and more complicated. I actually can't look my own assistant in the eye. I think I just may be feeling something for her. As ridiculous as it is, it seems my human 'heart' refuses to listen to logic. __**Sigh…**__she can converse with Gene freely now it seems. I need to get her to talk to him soon. Still, I really don't want to leave my office right now._

Taking his tea, Naru ponders over everything Mai's said.

"_She really is amazing if you think about it. Her resilience at least. No matter what I think of her intelligence, there really aren't that many people that can stay around me and carry affection for me. I call her a nuisance and an idiot, but….if she were to disappear…I. Don't. Think. I. Can? She matters! When did that happen? She said she had a crush on me, but I don't think I can honestly feel happy. Does she truly feel that way for me? Or, is it Gene? Am I feeling jealous for my deceased brother? I refuse to be a substitute."_

Reaching for his tea, he finishes it in four gulps and goes to find his troublesome potential love candidate.

Opening his office door he finds her on the phone with the movers and that it's about 8:30AM now. The loud ones will probably be here around 11AM or so, so he has some time to ask her questions before they arrive. He reminds himself to tell her not to mention anything about his identity or his brother to the others.

Leaning against his door he watches her as she brings the conversation to a close and marvels at the light that's bouncing off her hair turning it into a glowing auburn color.

"_Was her hair always that color?" he thought. "I used to think it was a plain brown color. Her face shows everything she's feeling. I can never get tired of watching her. She's so genuine. It's like her whole reason for her existence is to purify any space she occupies. Especially those hearts of the people she touches. Thinking back, Mai really does make everyone feel at ease. All the clients gravitate to her. It's gotten to the point where it's easier to get information out of people just by standing back and watch her converse with them. I doubt even she's realized that though I may start any interviews, she's the one that eventually takes over. I had thought it was just easier because I don't have to socialize with anyone. But, there's just something relaxing about listening to her talk. Especially when she's trying to put someone at ease. Her voice takes on this calming melodic quality. It's quite hypnotizing."_

Realizing that she's staring at him as he stares at her, he straightens and calls for tea again. Grinning inwardly at her grumblings as she moves to make the tea, he walks over to Lin's office and tells him to come out to the lounge area.

After a few minutes Mai walks back in with a tray of tea and passes them to the two quiet males.

"Mai. You said you can now converse freely with Gene?"

At this Lin gives a startled look towards Mai.

'_Her powers have grown again?' _he thought.

Nodding her response, she pauses for a moment, and then…

'Yes. Gene says that I can proceed with any questioning you may have.'

Closing his eyes for a moment. Naru wonders where to start. When he had those dreams revealing Gene's death he was frantic to try and find a way to communicate with him. He had used mediums he knew of from England and Japan to try and contact him. Even Lin's summoning spells weren't able to establish a connection, and now…Opening his eyes, he looks at Mai and realizes that fate really thrown a lot of signs his way. Opening his mouth, he begins the hardest interview of his life as of yet….

Lin sat there with his trusty laptop and tapped away everything that was being said. He made sure everything was being recorded accurately down to the last detail. As he did so, he made personal notations that he would later remove and add to a personal file. There were things that needed to be on record, and some things better left unknown to the EPS, short for England's Paranormal Society. He sat there and observed Naru as he questioned Mai. It was a repetition of him asking her a question and her pausing as if listening to Gene before responding. By 10AM, Mai told Naru that Gene had said all he was planning to say for now, thus concluding the initial session.

From that session they learned that Mai is the rightful heir to an ancient bloodline of psychics, the Saionjis.

**Mai's POV:**

"I'm still trying to absorb everything we've just learned." She said.

She could still see and feel the images running through her mind like a forgotten memory. As Gene filled her in on her background, she saw the past in a haze of smoke and the touch of times of old...

'_**The Saionjis have been around for centuries upon centuries. The very first Saionji in recorded memory was Miko Saionji. She was without family and no one knew where she came from. She just showed up one day, a petite beauty with a soft voice and eyes that told of untold mysteries, and started advising the Emperor of the time. Because of her unique abilities to draw energy from the elements and influence them as well, she became established as the first 'Miko'. The Miko's you know about through history and now came to be because of her teachings.**_

_**After aiding the Emperor to establish order and peace, she was approached by the Emperor with an offer of a match with his first son, the heir apparent to the throne. The Emperor had wished to shower Miko with gratitude and ask for her continued guidance. However, the gentle and shy Miko didn't wish to be an Empress, so she respectfully declined the generous offer. The heir apparent, after finding out was upset because he wanted to merge their bloodlines and build a stronger empire, but accepted her decision, because though he wanted to merge their blood together, he couldn't stomach the idea of someone, especially a 'woman' holding mystical powers. **_

_**That was when the second son of the Emperor approached Miko and asked for her hand. He was never the 'leader' type, but he greatly respected Miko's powers and truthfully was quite enthralled by her. For though she had powers and knowledge no man could understand, she was still a gentle woman. One that gave aide when needed, and tried hard to be a pacifist. This contradicting woman completely captured his fascination. Being suitably courted by the second prince, Miko accepted his offer and happily became his royal bride. **_

_**Soon, to the delight of the happy couple, they were blessed by the birth of twin girls. As their daughters grew, the second prince discovered that though he wasn't blessed with inborn talents of the elemental arts, he was able to attain a level of power through meditation and peace. Discovering this, made the heir apparent rather anxious. He did not care much for Miko's powers because despite everything, she was still a 'woman.' However, his little brother on the other hand, he had the potential to overthrow his right as heir. Especially since the people loved the second prince far more than the heir. Now the first prince was not a tyrant mind you, but the darkness had whispered to him of how inferior he was to his younger princely brother. Soon, the first prince became obsessed with obtaining the happiness the second prince had and with removing the second prince as a potential threat to his empire.**_

_**Sensing disturbances in his meditation, the second heir approached his aniue for guidance. Without fully understanding the dangers he was in. The second prince was asked if he would do anything for the sake of the empire and the heir apparent. To this, of course the second prince said he would without a thought of the betrayal he would later suffer.**_

_**On the eve of a full moon, units from the heir apparent's personal guard ambushed the second prince's manor and subdued the family. Everyone, save the second prince, his daughters, and his royal wife Miko were slaughtered without a thought. Arriving in the aftermath, the first prince approached the family and gently informed them of the Emperor's passing. To their horror, they realized that the first prince was tainted by the whispers that darkness uses to lure humans to insanity. Rushing to save his family, the second prince casted shielding spells and for the first time ever, exorcism spells. Sadly, the exorcism didn't work, but they had enough time to flee. Begging his royal wife to forgive his actions, he entrusted their daughters to her protection. Using their daughters as leverage, he made her flee, if only for them, she had to survive.**_

_**Soon, the first prince found the energy drained second prince and in a rage, sheared his hair off his head, and brought him back to the capital as a hostage. For days and days, and night upon night the first prince, now the official Emperor, taunted the second prince. 'Your attempts to protect them are useless. Soon your royal wife will belong to me. And through her, I will sire offspring that will inherit my strength and her powers. Your daughters will be given as treaty offerings. Little brother of mine, all of yours will soon become mine to do with as I please.' Continuously meditating, and ignoring the poison filled food given to him, the second prince soon came to enlightenment. Finally, one night he passed away, but with his soul still untainted, he sent himself to his royal wife.**_

_**That night, the full moon had risen yet again, but this time it was stained black. Miko, feeling the loss in her soul, fell upon her daughters hugging them closely in agony. Feeling a tingling sensation she felt her beloved's soul trying to comfort her. Standing, she looked up at the blackened moon and called upon the elements of wind. With a great strength, she commanded the wind to wipe the surface of the moon and restore it to its glory. After doing so, her beloved's soul ascended, leaving his knowledge implanted into his daughters. His teachings later made him known as the first Monk. For his road was harsh and ended unjustly, yet his sacrifices were willingly given. **_

_**Many years later, others that were mysteriously aided by a set of twin beauties overthrew the Emperor. Those beauties passed down the teachings of Miko and Monk. Without a man to support her, Miko taught her daughters and established the traditions of females being the ultimate power of her bloodline. Through the centuries, Mai, your ancestors continued to evolve and grown in knowledge as well as power. To this day, they still aide the highest members of society. **_

_**Surprisingly, when it came to your grandmother, she gave birth to a set of male twins. Because females were always born and made the rightful heir, this birth caused quite a commotion in the family. After much debate, it was decided that male or not, their leader's children should still be the heir. To this, of course the first one out of the womb was the heir apparent.**_

_**Mai, your father was not supposed to take over the family at all. Yet, his powers surpassed his older brother's. However, he rebelled against the wishes of the main and branch families and ventured out to seek more knowledge. Along the way, he met your mother. Now most powerful psychics and mediums were normally brought to the Saionji's attention, and if it was determined that they could bring something or worth to the family, they were often married in, one way or the other. Oddly, your mother somehow was able to stay clear off their radar. She was truly unexpected. She was a medium able to communicate no matter the situation. Most powerful mediums while not fully understanding all languages can sometimes deduce what the spirits want to say by feeling. However, your mother was able to be a master spirit linguist, thus understanding them at all times, and being able to feel their thoughts 100% too! Soon she was able to speak multiple languages fluently due to constant foreign spirit exposure.**_

_**By the time your father brought your mother home, his powers had grown again, and he had become a master Onmoyouji even though he wasn't born as one. Your grandmother, though upset at not being able to perform a blessed union for your parents, nonetheless welcomed your mother. Soon you were born and all the families witnessed your enormous power and the potential for more at your birth. For during your birth, your power caused all the elements to take turn acknowledging you. Wind tore through the province and sang of your coming. It joined Water and created the great tsunami that occurred that year of your birth. Luckily, Earth rose quickly and blocked the brunt of the damage. That was the mysterious creation of the Lover's Cape. And lastly, Fire erupted on your form and cleansed the signs of your birth till you were clean. And that was just the Four Great Elements too! Not to mention the trees whispering in welcome, and animals bowing and calling out in joy.**_

_**Your birth made your grandmother fear the stress that would take its toll on your small body and performed a sealing along with your parents. Despite the joyous occasion of having the most powerful being yet to be born into the Saionji family since the daughters of Miko and Monk, your older uncle was displeased. It seemed like the old story all over again. You uncle wanted the respected seat of heir apparent, and more importantly, he wanted your mother. But this time, unlike the previous, he didn't dismiss your mother off as a 'woman', because she was 'the' woman. Yes, corny as it is, he fell in love with her at first sight. After your birth, your uncle tried to act like his younger twin and trick her into falling for him, but she clearly knew the differences between brothers like night and day. She truly did care for your uncle, but only because your father had adored him so much. To your father, he was always respectable, intelligent, dependable, and kind. **_

_**Being frustrated with not being able to get the woman he wanted and annoyed that all the attention was on his irresponsible younger brother, he unintentionally let the darkness into his soul. His powers became tainted and he was unable to distinguish right from wrong. He forced you and your parents out of the house and soon you were all on the run. Your parents changed their name from Saionji to Taniyama, and made to live as low key as possible. However, one thing that your uncle was able to do that your father wasn't able to, was to obtain Shikis. After much searching, his Shikis found your parents and made many attempts at them. One Shiki was finally able to cause your father's accident that led to his death. However, all those years of searching from a distance and the added power used from destroying your father finally took it's toll on your uncle and he himself was destroyed. But, before he took his last breath he sent out his last Shiki with a curse attached to find you and your mother. As you know, a few years later, your mother passed away as well. That was because she saw the Shiki and took the curse upon herself and left behind a strong warding charm.'**_

"A warding charm?" I was finally drawn out of the spell of the story long enough to be curious about what my mom left with me.

'_**Hai. That key of your old house she gave you? Your father had enchanted it when they bought the house, and upon his passing, your mother gave her own set of blessings upon it.'**_

"After all this time, I was protected by them, weren't I?" I was unaware of my crying until I uttered that sentence.

'_**Yes, Mai. You were wanted, cared for, worried about, and loved. You parents and your grandmother only wanted to keep you safe.'**_

"Gene…."

_I look over to see the thoughtful expressions on Naru and Lin's faces and just didn't know how to take it all. After hearing the story so far, Lin looks stunned, and Naru, well Naru._

_Sighing, I turn to ask if Naru wants to know anything else, but Gene stops me._

'_**Mai. You're exhausted from keeping up the connection for this long. What Naru needs to know can wait till next time. However, I will end with this. That curse that your mother took upon herself, it unfortunately didn't disappear along with her. The Shiki was broken down to the point of a miniscule existence. But after all this time, it was reborn as a Shiki still in order to carry out its last mission. For the curse was aimed at both your mother and you after all. So that's why I wanted to start you off learning those particular things from Lin. It's the basic self defense for you in this type of situation. Do you understand now?'**_

"Hai."

'_**Good now rest up and please be careful. We'll talk again soon.'**_

"Mmm. Talk to you later Gene."

'_**Oh yeah, by the way. Good luck with your new roommates! You might want to ask Lin for a padlock on the inside of your door though!'**_ he chirped out teasingly, startling Mai after the rather somber past hour and a half.

"Shud-dup Gene!"

Turning to look at Naru. She tells him that she really needs to rest before leaving for lunch because she was so exhausted. Seeing her weary face, he decided against pushing her to talk to Gene more and told her to rest on the sofa in his office.

"Why? The couch here is ok."

'The annoying ones will be here soon. You won't be able to get any rest that way.' He replied.

"Wow. You can actually make logical calls for the best interest for someone!" she chirps out.

Naru just gives her a funny look and turns to confer with Lin. Not wanting to waste any more energy on teasing Naru, Mai went and did as Naru suggested. As she laid there, she couldn't help but reach and tug the necklace around her neck. She pulled the necklace out to reveal her parents' house key attached to it. Holding it tight, she finally succumbed to a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

**OK! I know this was a long one huh? I was typing away at this in a trance, and now I'm so sleepy I have no idea what I'm doing! I tried to make as much sense as possible and hope there aren't too many errors! But if the tenses and spelling is all over the place, forgive me! I was trying really hard to type as fast as I could to keep up with the images in my head. Again, thank you for bearing with me! Please RxR and let me know if I should continue this story line! I'm having fun with it, but if it sucks I don't want to waste readers' time with it! 3me!**


	5. The cat's outta the bag!

**Sorry about the delay! There were just too many ideas going on in my head, and all of them wanted out at the same time. That, as you can imagine, caused for much chaos! Well anyways, I'm back and hope that everyone will enjoy it!**

**Again, nope, don't own anything to do with Ghost Hunt!**

**NARU'S POV:**

_I watched Mai enter my office from the corner of my eye and felt a surge of multiple emotions and thoughts all at once. I was amused at her parting shot about me knowing how to do something in someone's best interest. I was frustrated that all Gene wanted to talk about was Mai, and how he refused to let me know exactly where his body is located._

**:FLASHBACK:**

"Mai, I'll be starting this interview with a few questions to Gene that may make you curious, but I need you to save the questions till later, OK?"

Nodding her agreement, she waited for Naru to begin.

Opening his mouth-

'Naru?"

Snapping his mouth closed, being interrupted before he was even able to start, "What is it Mai?' He looked at her like in utter annoyance.

Shrinking back a little and with a small voice she squeaked out, 'Gene said to not bother with that right now. Rather he wants to talk about the things that are soon to happen.'

"That is utterly ridiculous! He kno-"

He stops himself when he realizes she wasn't even listening to him. She had her head tilted to the side, probably listening to whatever Gene felt like imparting.

"_Baka aniki." _he thought.

After a few moments…

'Apparently, he says 'Things that have passed, have passed, Noll. A time will come for that later. Right now you need to be taking care of more pressing matters." '

Feeling the frustration that had piled up since he witnessed his brother's death, Naru finally exploded.

_**In English: "You have got to be bloody joking with me Gene! Do you know what Mum, Dad, and I have been through? Especially me? It won't take but a few minutes, so why can't you just let me know?"**_

Surprisingly, Mai also responded in kind in English.

'_**If you were calm you would of course know why without even asking, Noll. Your emotions and thoughts are compromised right now. I know I often tell you to let go of your bloody logic and live a little, but now isn't one of those times. Even if I tell you, can you tell me honestly that you'll be able to concentrate on the tasks at hand? You'll pull everyone away to search for me and become distracted. I'm dead, Noll. That's a fact, but she isn't. You can still save her. Or do you want to lose someone else important to you?'**_

After saying that, Mai suddenly realized what came out of her mouth and blushed yet another shade of red. Naru sat there looking bested for once. Glancing at Mai, he realized his brother was right. Of course he would never admit it, but then again Gene probably knew that too. Peeking at Lin, he saw that the older man had the faintest ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Fine. So tell me about this _great_ danger." He bit out sarcastically.

Looking up at his tone, Mai grew bitter and angry at the light attitude he was taking towards the whole situation.

'I'm _soooo sorry _you have to listen to_ little, insignificant _me's problem, Naru.' She bit out, sugary sarcasm coating her tone.

'What on earth am I thinking! How can I possibly waste your precious time? Just because my whole life has been turned upside down? Nooooo! I mean everything I thought I ever knew about my parents were apparently not exact truths. Oh and something that is much more dangerous than we've ever encountered coming straight at me? Psssh! No worries! I got it!'

"Alright, Mai! Calm down!"

**(Uh, yes. He just told a ticked off woman to calm down. Who said he was a genius again?)**

Sucking in her breath to let a major scream out, she was stopped by Gene's voice.

'_**Mai. Not right now. Please? I know he's difficult to deal with, but now is not the time.'**_

Taking a few cleansing breaths and settling with a death glare directed at Naru, she settled back down and just waited again in a typical miffed female fashion.

"Now, please proceed."

Still being a bit prickly, 'Oh my goodness! The Great Demon, Lord Naru said "please!"

Sending her a look that told her just what he thought of her elementary aged behavior, he just crossed his arms and waited. Then, Gene started his story, immediately taking her mind off of Naru.

'_**The Saionjis have been…'**_

**:END FLASHBACK:**

Letting out a big sigh, he turns to see Lin looking at him with a raised brow.

"What?"

'Perhaps while I am at the bookstore later, I can pick up a volume of "How to Woo for Dummies" for you?'

Sparing him a look of only annoyance, Naru walks into his to see if Mai had settled down yet.

"_That damn Lin! Why did mum, and dad think I need a guardian?"_

Entering his office, he catches sight of Mai already fast asleep.

"_Thank goodness. She looks like she's finally having a dreamless sleep."_

"Baka aniki, don't go interrupting her now! Let her get her rest." He mutters under his breath.

Not wanting to wake her, he takes his shoes off and makes to go to his desk. Stopping halfway, he suddenly changes his mind and pads over to the sofa. Not quite knowing why, he shrugged out of his jacket and laid it over her. Turning to leave, he again turns back to the sleeping Mai. Finally making up his mind, he pads back over to the door and locks it. Then he pads back over, drops his shoes and lies down next to her. Stretching himself out, he pulls her into a hug close to him. He pulls his cellphone out to set the alarm for 30 minutes. Then, tentatively, he draws her head under his chin and settles down further into the sofa. Feeling tired from the nightmare he had last night, he felt exhaustion pulling him.

"_She's so soft." He thought._

Then before he finally succumbed to sleep, he felt her wriggle closer.

Groaning, _"Oh god. That felt good." _

"_Please don't let her wake up before me." He begged for the first time in his life._

_Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Beep-beep._

Waking at the sound of his alarm going off, he looks down, and to his relief, Mai is still sleeping.

"_This girl really can sleep." He thought._

Carefully letting her go and getting up he puts his shoes on, but leaves his jacket covering her. Looking down at her, he realizes that he hasn't slept that well since Gene's death.

"_This is becoming dangerous." He thought._

"_Maybe I should stop myself before this goes any further."_

Moving to the door he unlocks it, and in falls a startled Monk, and Ayako. Crossing his arms and giving them an icy glare, "Well what do we have here? Early birds? Don't you two normally sleep till noon?"

They both got up with bashful looks on their faces. Monk was rubbing the back of his neck nervously, but Ayako quickly recovered.

'Normally we try to avoid coming too early, but when I called Mai's house last night she wasn't in. I couldn't reach her on her cell, so I got Hoshou to come here early with me to see if Mai was here or not. Lin told us that she was taking a _nap_ in _your_ office.'

At that last sentence she gives Naru a pointed look.

'Since when do you willingly allow Mai to sleep on the job, and on top of that in _your _office?' she questioned him suspiciously.

Noticing that Mai was still sleeping, she motioned the two males to quietly move out of the room. As she brushed past Naru, she noticed that his clothes were a little rumpled.

'_Hmm…interesting.' _She thought.

Shutting the door, 'Well?' she asked. Her tone demanded an answer.

Her woman's intuition tells her that something has finally changed in the Naru/Mai relationship. Ayako knew Mai always had a thing for Naru, and it feels like Naru isn't quite the cold bastard/brat anymore. She worries for Mai, like an older sister would, and wants her to find love. However, Naru isn't the easiest type to love, especially as a first love.

"- ve no need to explain anything to you."

Ayako shook herself out of her musings to realize that bratty Naru is still very much here.

'Why are your clothes rumpled?' she asked.

At this, Monk suddenly understood what Ayako was trying to ask, and started bellowing.

'Naru! You damn brat! Don't think I'm handing over my little sister to you, you cold fish! Wait! Naru, is interested in someone? That someone is Mai? OMG! Have you kissed her already? Have you already run your grubby hands over her? HAVE YOU AND HER SLEPT TOGETHER?'

Propping himself against the couches, Naru calmly crosses his arms and gives both Monk and Ayako a full-blown smirk.

"Yes. Yes. Aaaaaaaaand, Yes." He replied.

'GYAAAAAAHHH! I'M GONNA BURY YOU ALIVE!' screamed a freaking out Monk.

_**Whack!**_

'Ouch!'

Turning to Ayako, 'What was that for, you old hag?'

'For that!' she said pointing at the gaping John and the fuming Masako that had heard everything from the front door.

'Uh, urgh…Hi John! Heya Masako! Hehe. How come y'all are early too?'

'W-well, I had an early morning sermon, and decided to drop in early. Hara-san saw me walking and offered me a ride.'

Not bothering to answer or even look at the rest of the occupants, Masako made her way to Naru. Grabbing his sleeve, she looked at him intently.

'Is it true? Everything said?' she asked.

"Yes." He replied back bluntly.

"_Well I'm not going to clarify on 'how' I slept with her. This is a good chance to get Hara off of me. She's so damn clingy."_

Dropping his sleeve as if it burned her, Masako covered her mouth with the sleeve of her purple and gold butterfly embroidered kimono and swiftly left the office. As she dashed out, she bumped into Yasuhara as he was coming in.

'Whoa!' Steadying her, 'What's wrong Hara-san?'

'Everything! Why is she such an interfering insect?' she spat out, tears starting to form in her eyes.

'What are you talking about? What's got you so upset? Why are you mad at Mai again?' he asked worriedly.

'Mai. Mai. MAI!' she screamed

'It's always about her! Everyone gathers around her and fawns over her! What am I lacking that she has? Why does she get to have him too?'

So upset with everything that has played out, Masako runs to the car waiting for her, and soon the car screeches off at an alarming speed.

' "_Why does she get to have him too?" Could it be-? No way. That man is as emotionless as a robot. There just can't be any way…Have I missed my chance?'_

Unbeknownst to everyone at SPR, Yasuhara, despite his constant joking attitude, is actually in love with Mai.

'_I knew she was in love with Naru, but I always thought it was just a simple puppy love. I mean first loves hardly ever work out. Every time she sparred with Naru, there was that spark, but I never imagined Naru to acknowledge it. I know everyone thought I was just teasing Mai, that's why I went and teased Monk so she wouldn't get too self-conscious, but…Maybe, maybe I'm wrong.'_

Walking into SPR, he notices the tension permeating the room. Lin had poked his head out of the office and stayed hidden as he watched the drama unfold.

'Naru,' Ayako started up. 'Are you truly going to attempt a serious relationship with Mai? Or, are you just having some sadistic fun at her expense? I won't allow it, if you aren't serious about this! That girl has lost too much to have to bear with any more heart ache!'

"Again, I have no need to answer you. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Entering his office, he emerges out a couple minutes later with a still groggy Mai.

'_Why was she in his office this whole time?' _Yasu thought.

'_More importantly, it appears she was asleep in the Boss' office!'_

"Mai, get your coat, we're having lunch before going to your apartment. When did the movers say they'd be there?"

'Mmmm?' Rubbing her eyes.

"_She looks like a frumpy kitty, the way her hair's a little messy from sleep and how she's rubbing her eyes." _ Thought a slightly entranced Naru.

'They said they'd be there around noon. Since I had already given them your address, they said not to worry about staying to supervise, and that they should be at your place around 3:00-3:30.'

"Alright. Lin! We're closing down at 3:00 today. If we're not back by then, go ahead and head out without us."

'Wait just a minute Naru! I want some answers! Since when did the both of you guys start having lunch alone together? Why isn't Lin going with you?' exclaims a now frazzled Ayako.

'Yeah! I wanna know too! What's all this about movers, your place, and etc.?' chimes in Monk, still in big brother mode.

_Sigh…_

"It seems like the loud ones will continue to be loud unless they get answers." Says a put upon Naru while looking at Mai.

Feeling embarrassed because she knows how outrageous the reactions are going to be, Mai looks away towards Lin. Lin still has only his head peeking out from his office and doesn't say anything.

"I'm having lunch with Mai because it's along the way to her apartment, thus more efficient. Obviously, someone has to man the office, Lin. As for the rest, Mai is moving in with Lin and I. Now if the unnecessary inquisition is over. Do see yourselves out, this place is not a café for all of you to rest at."

After saying all he had to say, Naru swiftly escorted a red-faced Mai out the door, leaving behind poor Lin to answer to the chaos that was sure to follow. And, sure enough, before they even made it down the steps, they heard all hell break loose.

**LIN'S POV:**

"_That brat! Leaving me to deal with Ayako's screeching, Monk's bellowing, and John's bug-eyed, slack-jawed face."_

'Just what is going on Lin-san?' screeches out a ticked-off Ayako.

'There's no way what Naru said was true right?' asked an overzealous Monk.

'L-Lin-san?' a stupefied John tried to ask, but just wasn't able to voice the rest of his questions.

Taking a look around, Lin realizes that Yasuhara is the only that's silent. Which is quite out of character. Normally, he's the first to start trouble in situations like these. In fact, he's standing perfectly still, almost like he was in extreme shock. Seeing this, a thought popped into Lin's mind.

"_Perhaps Yasuhara…" Sigh… "Another worrisome thing is happening. I wonder if I should phone back to Luella and Martin about the new living arrangement?"_

Bringing himself back from his thoughts, he takes another look at the occupants in the room. Smirking ever so slightly, he gave them all a slight bow and promptly slammed the door in their faces. Locking his door, he heard Ayako pounding the door on the other side, and Monk still bellowing. Still smirking, he retreated further into the sanctuary of his office and put some headphones on.

"_I am just as entitled as everyone else to cause some mischief every now and again!" _thought a rather smug Lin.

**OK. I really have to stop here for tonight! Sleep is calling! After the rather tedious reading I put y'all through last chapter, I wanted to lighten this one up a bit! Hope you like! Please RxR!**


	6. Cliche afternoon beneath blooming Sakura

**Good grief, it's been a long time since my last update hasn't it? I truly apologize, and thank all my readers for the continued support! I was quite hesitant on any success with this, but have only received warm responses. So I'll continue this fanfic with all I've got! Please continue to give me guidance! Again, nope I don't own GH.**

**NARU'S POV:**

"_Finally gave those busybodies the slip! It's too funny getting a rise outta those people. Lin's probably beyond irritated at me now. Oh well, serves the stuffy guardian right! Aaah, now for a nice lunch and…come to think of it, it almost feels like a date setting."_

With that thought in mind, Naru quickly planned out a simple, but pleasant afternoon.

**MAI'S POV:**

"_I can't believe everything that's been happening!"_

She quickly replayed the office scene from just a few moments ago and couldn't help but cringe at everyone's reactions. She knew it also wouldn't be the end of it either.

"_Bou-san and Ayako are gonna freak and blow out my ear-drums. Yasu's gonna have a million jokes, pranks, and comedy skits ready. John and Lin will probably stay neutral. The one to be worried about the most is Masako. She's gonna roast me alive!" __**Sigh…**__ "I wonder exactly where I stand with Naru. Is he thinking about me in a romantic way now? Did he shake himself out of this strange new behavior of his?" __**Big sigh…**_

**NARU'S POV:**

Naru notices Mai's sighs and how she's extremely distracted. So much so that she doesn't even notice his hand at the small of her back guiding her away from the crush of pedestrians and a few lampposts as well. If she were her normal self, she'd be blushing many shades of red right now. Sighing slightly, he could make a pretty good guess as to what's bothering her. Thinking about his impromptu afternoon plans, he hopes that they'll bring that sparkle back into her eyes.

He swiftly ushers her into a small café that he often frequents with Lin.

"Mai, go ahead and have a seat at one of the two-tops near the back. Do want anything to drink right now, or would you rather wait?"

'I'm ok right now. I'll wait for you. Do you mind if we sit near the windows? It's such a pretty day outside!'

"No. Sit near the back. The farther away from people the better."

Pouting slightly…'Hai, hai…'

As Mai made her way towards an empty table in the back, Naru turned to approach the order take manning the counter. He quickly ordered and asked for everything to be packed in the café's specialty picnic style. It's the café's signature selling point.

"_I never thought I'd see the day where I'm actually ordering a picnic to-go. I'm just glad Hara never asked this of me from the blackmailing days. I don't know if she's more accustomed to fine-dining experiences or just didn't know about this specialty café, either way works for me."_

Glancing back, his eyes sought out Mai, and finally found her. She looks slightly dejected in the dark corner, and he felt a twinge of pity.

"_I know she's the type that likes to sit at windows. She'd sit there and soak up all the seasons and different weather alike. She'd most likely love watching people and just sit there and daydream. In all honesty, I'd like to let her do just that and in turn, sit there and watch her." __**Siiiiiiiiiggghhh….**_

"_Well I think that thought made it official. I want Mai. I want her near me at all times. I want to watch her, listen to her, tease her, get annoyed by her, be soothed by, and most importantly, I want to love her."_

After coming to that realization, it was as if a grey cloud that had been hovering over him, had lifted.

"_I see. I just needed to finally acknowledge it huh?"_

Still watching Mai, he chuckles as he sees her getting more and more bored. Then he stiffens when he sees a somewhat good-looking guy approach her.

"_There's a reason why I don't want her to sit near the windows." _He thinks while growling a little. _"The first few times Lin and I came here, not only was it a pain for the waitresses and other female diners to stare and bother us, but the passerbys were just as bad! That's why we had to take to sitting towards the back in order not to attract too much attention. Now I have to worry about Mai as well!"_

Finally getting the picnic basket, he quickly makes his way over to Mai and the bug trying to chat her up.

"Mai, let's go."

Looking up, she was glad at his arrival, because she really wasn't too keen on the lad attempting to speak to her. Then she spotted the picnic basket and her interest was piqued.

'_I may just be losing my mind, but is that a picnic basket he's holding? Naru? Picnic?'_

Something is making her uncomfortable, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

'Roger that Naru!'

Turning to the stranger, she quickly bade him goodbye and followed after Naru.

'We aren't eating at the café?'

"The weather's nice. Thought you'd appreciate a picnic underneath the blooming Sakuras?" He commented smugly.

Bug-eyed, Mai stuttered as she tried to clarify. 'Picnic underneath the Sakuras?'

"You don't appreciate my gesture of a romantic first date?"

'D-date?'

"Yes. That's what I said. Are you having trouble of hearing Mai?"

'No! I mean. I just…thank you?'

Nodding slightly, "So you don't want a picnic?"

'No! No! That's not what I meant! It's absolutely romantic and just perfect!"

Smirking ever so slightly, "I thought so."

At this point they had made their way into the Sakura grove and found a secluded Sakura tree that seemed to beckon beautifully to them both. Mai leaned against the trunk of the tree and reached to cup as many of the falling petals she could catch in her hands. Naru was busy spreading the blanket and unpacking the basket, but he kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"_This is so cliché." _He thinks. _"A picnic under the blooming Sakuras? How low can I go? And yet, it truly doesn't matter if it is cliché. She's truly breathtaking. The sight of Sakura petals flitting about her even as the gentle wind plays with her hair, and the way the sunlight filters though the foliage and cast a certain glow on her. Everything seems to come together to grace her features in a breathtaking portrait." _

On that last thought, he glanced around until he spotted what he wanted.

"Mai. Stay right here and don't move. I'll be right back."

Still feeling as if she's walking on clouds, she vaguely agrees with a charming smile and dreams dancing in her gaze.

After about 10 minutes he returns. Naru had ordered liver and sautéed onions sandwiches, tuna sandwiches, and a tossed fruit salad. The picnic also included a choice of tea in a thermos, but to add to the atmosphere, a simple teapot and teacup set were included as well. Mai had just finished pouring and arranging the tea when Sakura petals floated down to grace the tea. Glancing up she saw that Naru had caught them and was allowing them to flutter down onto her.

With a slight catch in her heart, she finally realized what was bothering her this whole time. She was uncertain. She was scared to misinterpret his actions and in turn making a fool out of herself. She may have been able to write off the picnic as Naru just wanting to eat outside, maybe he was even out of character enough to want to appreciate the Sakura trees. Perhaps he even mentioned the word "date" as a means to tease her. However, there wasn't any easy explanation for him to be showering flower petals over her in such a manner. If he had felt up to adding the petals to the tea to further set the mood, he could've just as easily placed them there into the cups directly. Instead he poured them over her. This was what was missing. This was what it took to make her silently understand where she stands with him. They are both new to the game of love. This is his awkward way to express where he wants to take their relationship, and this is how she intuitively knows how to perceive his unspoken words.

Finally relaxing, she smiled lovingly up at him and simply just said, 'Let's eat!'

As they ate, they relaxed more in each other's presence. Neither spoke much. It was pure contentment. Both somehow knew that the other could understand the unspoken agreements of their new relationship and is perfectly happy with it. And that is how their first date went. Neither would forget it either. It was just a simple, cliché afternoon underneath the blooming Sakuras.

**I know this was a short one! It was late when I started writing and now it's even later! Hope you enjoy Naru and Mai's budding romance! More coming soon now that my ideas are becoming more organized! Again, please RXR!**


	7. 1st date, Rennii, Lingerie, Shopping!

**OK! Hope you guys are ready for more! I'm trying to type all these ideas out before I forget them. So enjoy! Thanks so much as usual for all the regular feedback guys and gals! Please continue to guide me! The start of this chapter is still in their date scene!**

**NARU'S POV:**

"_Sometime during the course of our picnic, Mai had tied her shoulder length hair into a bouncy ponytail. It seems as full of energy as she is, the way it bounces with each of her exuberant movement. With her hair out of her face, her pixie-like features are more pronounced and oh so utterly charming. I'm barely able to keep up with her happy chattering so entranced I was with the slender collar and neck she innocently exposed. _

_As we finish up I watch silently as she relaxes back and basks in the sun. I see her taking in a deep breath as if to appreciate the beautiful weather. I'm really glad I decided on this picnic lunch. I few tendrils of hair are fluttering softly from the gentle breeze, and I can just feel a sigh of contentment coming on. This really is picture perfect isn't it? All the fuss about dates and courtship and whatnot all seem to be tedious and a complete waste of time, but I can see the merits. Well I think this can only happen because my partner is Mai. Hara was just an over-simpering "hime" type that just grates on my nerves. Overly confident sexual types like Matsuzaki are just as suffocating. But Mai, she's constantly changing and thus never boring."_

Pausing for a moment away from his moment of happiness, he ponders something else.

"_Gene, is it ok for me to be happy? We're twins, but I was never the sentimental type to ever expect that we'd share or obtain all things equally, but...this is just too much. You've already lost your chance to obtain anything more from this living world. Am I taking Mai away from you in any way? I know we're as different as we're similar, so knowing you the way I do, I have no doubt that you may see Mai as more than a kid sister. I don't want to take away what little happiness you can find, but I don't think I can give her up. No, I really don't think I can, even for you. If you can hear my thoughts at all, please forgive your idiotic little brother and give us your blessing."_

Glancing down, he realizes that it's almost 11:40.

"Mai, let's get everything packed up so we can head over to see your landlord."

Stretching a little and yawning along the way, she moves to do as he instructed. Noticing her movements, he couldn't help it.

"Do you never get enough sleep? You just had a nap before we left too!"

'I think it was because of the nice weather and yummy picnic. Don't get me wrong; I slept really well during the nap earlier. Best power nap I had in a long time come to think of it. It was a dreamless sleep and I woke u really refreshed!'

"Well I'm glad youuuu had a good nap." He grumbled begrudgingly under his breath when he recalled his responses to her kittenish movements while he had lain there with her.

He left her to the packing as he looked around for what he had went off to seek earlier. Spotting the person, he motioned the stranger over.

As she finished up packing, Mai noticed a stranger making his way over to them with what looked to be a painting easel. Curious, she glanced at Naru and notices that he wasn't watching him with what seems to be expectancy.

Naru met the man a few feet away from Mai, and she watched curiously as Naru handed the man some money and received a couple rolled canvases in exchange. Naru then made his way back over to unroll each one for inspection. Bristling with uncontained curiosity by this point, Mai leans over as he unrolled the first one and gave a small gasp. It was a rather good rough sketch in colors no less of her leaning against the tree trunk looking up into the foliage. It was from when they first got to the grove. As she looks over it, she started blushing. _'I look like an airhead with that look!' _Naru on the other hand was quite pleased with the quality. _"She has that day-dreamer look on her face."_

The other canvas was a scene with Mai leaning back on her elbows, eyes closed, as if enjoying the warmth of the sun. What truly made her catch her breath was the artist's portrayal of Naru. With her eyes closed and unaware, Naru was gazing at her with the gentlest eyes she's ever seen on him. The artist must have had a lot of skill, because the rest of Naru came off as indifferent and apathetic as he normally is, all except his eyes. Shyly, she glances up at Naru with a small blush staining her cheeks.

"Not a bad job huh?"

'He did very well! It's very beautiful!'

"Of course it is, with me as a model, how can it not be? Unless he was completely talentless, which judging by this, he's not."

At that point, Mai turned into her chibi form. _'This guy really doesn't hold back on compliments pertaining to himself does he?' _Sweat drop.

'Why did you suddenly decide on something like this Naru?'

Moving to gather their picnic items, he motions her to start walking. "Is there something wrong with me wanting an artistic interpretation of my own physique? It's good to acknowledge oneself every now and then in order to build confidence and not lose sight of ones potential."

'Naru, I think you have enough confidence already without the need for such things. In fact, I could probably make a fortune if only I could bottle your confidence and sell it.'

"Stop being jealous and ridiculous, Mai."

'J-jealous? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Care to explain why you commissioned one of just me? Hmmm? See? Nothing to be jealous about here!'

Not commenting, he just glanced back at her with an enigmatic look, and then smirked.

_Sigh…'This guy...really now!'_

Finally, the silly couple arrived at her landlord's office.

"Good afternoon oya-san. As you can see, Taniyama-san my employee is one of your tenants. She'll be moving to a new residence so we're here to cancel her lease. Would it be a problem for me to handle the paperwork and all affairs pertaining to this?"

'Ara-ara! Since Mai is here with you, I see no problems at all. She only had two months before the contract is supposed to be up, but I'll waive the cancellation fee if you just pay out those two months. That's one less fee to worry about. Of course, I'll also deduct her deposit out of there as well. _(Normally one would've had to pay out the rent, cancellation fee, and may or may not even get the deposit back, so they actually save quite a bit here!)'_

"That is very generous of you, you have our gratitude."

'Ara! It's nothing! I've known about Mai's situation since she first moved in here with Hana sensei. When Hana sensei had to return to her hometown, I made sure to be as understanding as I could and look after Mai in her place. However, Mai has never truly needed my help. She's never been late, and keeps the place clean. I'm quite proud of her and consider her almost like a granddaughter.'

Blushing a little from the affection the landlady showed, Mai gave a quick bow. 'Arigatou, oya-san!'

"Alright then, Mai, go greet the movers to give them any particular instructions you may have. I'll handle everything else here."

'Hai…'

Walking a few doors down she gets to her apartment and realizes that the movers still aren't there yet. Quickly thinking, she went in and decided to pack some things on her own.

'_First thing first! I want to take care of mom and dad's shrine on my own.'_

Carefully kneeling in front of the shrine built to respect and honor her parents, Mai gave a deep respectful bow.

'Otou-san. Okaa-san. We'll be moving to a new place! We'll be living with Naru and Lin now! Their place is much better than here! I'm sure you'll both like it! It doesn't quite have that "home" feeling, but I'm sure we'll adjust in time. Please continue watching over me, but now I'd also like to ask you two to look after Naru and Lin as well.'

Giving a final bow, she then proceeded to carefully pack the shrine. Both portraits of her parents were wrapped in special red and white cloth, as were the candleholders, offering dish, teacups, and incense holder. Everything else was discarded since she was planning on preparing fresh incense, candles, and offerings.

After everything at the shrine was packed, she sat back and another thought occurred to her. Hurrying to her bedroom, she didn't notice when Naru let himself in.

_Sigh…"The idiot didn't lock the door. I don't get how she's so sensitive to dangers of the paranormal, but has no sense for actual basic human dangers. Idiot!"_

"Mai? Where are you?"

Glancing around he saw what appears to be the special packaging done for home shrines.

"_Guess that's for her parents huh? Of course, she'd think of them first and handle it personally."_

Still not getting a reply, he walks around her small apartment looking for her.

"_She really doesn't have that much; a small TV, a loveseat, and small coffee table. Shouldn't take long for the movers to pack and get back to the condo."_

Wandering into the kitchen, he still can't find her.

"_Guess she's in her bedroom."_

Making his way back, he's about to knock on the door when all of a sudden Mai opens the door and jumps a little from the sight of Naru standing so close. Due to being startled so suddenly she dropped the small suitcase she was holding and out spills the contents! (_Wanna take a guess what came out of the bad? *Grin grin*) _She had previously been packing all her clothes, and being Mai, packed everything from the intimate's drawer last. Thus all her panties and bras were packed on the top layer.

Blushing furiously now, she quickly starts snatching the spilt contents up and shoved them messily back into the case.

Naru on the other hand was frozen there for a good minute. _"I never imagined her to have "that" type of undergarments! Oh my god, all that lace!" _Groaning inwardly, _"She'll be wearing those every day….and EVERY NIGHT! We'll be under the same roof!"_

Then he started to envision her scantily clad in those same lingerie and reclining on his navy colored satin sheets. _"NOT GOING THERE! SO NOT GOING THERE!" _

Taking a deep shuddering breath, he willed his rarely shown libido to cool it. Turning to the now finished and still flustered Mai, he gave her his best knowing smirk to date.

"Did you need to take care of anything else?"

'N-no. All my clothes are h-here, and Mom and Dad have been prepared as well.'

"_That's all she has? Well, thinking back, I guess she never really did have that many outfits in the first place."_

At that point the movers had come knocking. Naru and Mai moved to greet them. Leaving Mai to direct them, he quickly turned around at the sound of someone calling to Mai.

'Mai? Is that you? Mai Taniyama?'

'Ren-nii?'

'Mai! So good to see you!'

Swiftly moving to stand by Mai, but subtly inching her behind him, Naru coolly looked over the young man.

"Mai? Introductions are in order I believe?" still keeping his gaze on the mover. He was athletic, dark-green hair with bangs sweeping low, grey eyes, and by the looks of it, _very_ familiar with Mai.

'Ah! Of course Naru!' Turning to indicate Ren, 'He is Rennosuke Ijiwaru. Our parents were close to each other, but he moved when he started middle school, and we just lost contact.' Turning to Ren, she gestured to Naru, 'This is Ol-Kazuya Shibuya-san. He is my employer.'

'Employer? So young?' Ren asked good-naturedly.

"What can I say? Talent." Naru replied deadpanned.

Laughing heartily at Naru, 'Cheeky are we not?' chuckled out Ren.

'Ren-nii you have nooooo idea!'

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but we're being billed by the hour are we not? I'd like to get moving as soon as possible." Turning to Mai, "Instructions?"

'Ah. No. All the important things have been handled. Everything else is left up to them.'

"Very well. I've told the landlady that we will be leaving the furniture behind, and she took off another chunk from the remaining fees since we'll be leaving the place furnished for the next tenant. You don't have any sentimental attachments to the furniture do you?"

'N-not particularly. I can't keep them anywhere, and the condo doesn't need anything.'

"Alright, lets go then." Turning to Ren, he inclined his head in a slight bow. "Pleasure Ijiwaru-san, we'll leave everything else to you guys."

'S-sure, but wait, Mai! Where are you and your folks moving to?'

'Ah umm' Fidgeting a little, 'Mom and Dad are both gone. It's just me now.'

'Wh-what? Mai! I. I don't know what to say. I'm so very sorry for your loss! Obaa-san and Oji-san were spectacular people!'

Flashing back to what she now knows about her parents, she couldn't help but agree even more. 'Yes. They were absolutely spectacular.'

'Well, so, where are you going now?'

'Ah, umm. I'm moving in with others. It's a pretty good set-up! It helps with my rent and utilities cost, so there's less financial worries to think about.' _'Ren-nii will totally freak if he finds out I'm moving in with two males.'_

'Hmm ok. Well give me your contact info! We'll have to catch up sometime!'

'Sure!'

After exchanging contact information, Naru ushered Mai out the door.

'Bye Ren-nii!' She happily called back with a merry wave.

'Bye Mai! Don't worry about the move! I'll take care of ya!' Ren called back just as full of cheer.

Holding the shrine package and wheeling her suitcase, she hurried after Naru.

'Now where to Naru?'

Glancing down at her, he grabs the suitcase handle. "Hold your parents properly."

'_Gentle in his own way.' _Mai thinks while smiling softly. 'So? Where to now?'

"We're going back to the office to pick up Lin and the car. It'll be easier to carry everything."

'OK!'

And so the two of them meandered back to SPR in a companionable silence. Both were lost in their own thoughts.

"_Just how close was this "Ren-nii" to Mai? Is keeping bugs away from her something I'll be doing a lot of from now on?"_

'_I can't believe I ran into Ren-nii again! Today has been filled with one surprise after another! I still can't believe Naru took me out on a date! I wonder if we're official now? He never did ask me to be his special someone, nor did he come out and confess either. Should I try to make him verbalize everything? Will I be too pushy if I do that? __**Sigh…**__ For now, I think I'll enjoy his attention while I can. I wonder if he was like this with Masako when no one was around. __**Sharp prick of pain in her heart.**__'_

Finally arriving at SPR, they both glanced around to see if any of the "loud crowd's" car was still there. Not seeing any they both let out a sigh of relief.

**LIN'S POV: **

"_It's been a while since I've locked myself in. I think most everyone should be gone by now. Takigawa and Matsuzaki are neither the patient type. More like the take action kind. John would most likely leave with those two to attempt to calm any argument those two may have been having whilst leaving. Hara had already run out from the bomb drop earlier. That leaves Yasuhara. He's the only one that may be left. Pulling my headphones off, I sent my shikis around the office, and found no Yasuhara lurking. Sigh….Leave it to Noll to leave him to deal with things. I've already sent Madoka an email summarizing the current situations. I also told her not to mention anything to Martin and Luella yet. I think Taniyama will do Noll some good, so I don't want the elder Davis' to do anything to possibly disrupt the two teenagers tenuous relationship."_

"Mai."

"_I think it's a good time to start calling her by her first name. She'll be needing an ally when dealing this personally with Noll. Making her more comfortable with me will put her more at ease. Besides I've taken quite a liking to her. Then again, I saw that coming. There is just something about her that makes people like her whether they want to or not. I'd say any one that doesn't is automatically on the team's bad list."_

Hearing the main door tinkle, Lin made his way out of his sanctuary to see who it was. Emerging from his office, he sees that Naru has returned along with Mai. They were both holding packages.

Catching sight of his guardian, Naru made his way over to the taller man. 'Lin. Any messages while I was gone?'

"_Of course he wouldn't apologize for throwing me to the wolves earlier. Brat!"_

Remembering something from Madoka's return email, "Madoka has a new case for us. The client will be expecting us tomorrow afternoon. She's sent the preliminary information over for you to look at. She'll be over in a little bit with the rest of the information she's started putting together."

Frowning at the news, Naru felt the signs of a headache coming. 'Did it ever occur to you to turn her case away?'

"Noll, you and I both know that we can try, even be downright uncivil to her, but she'd still get her way even if she bulldozes you down in the process."

At that moment two whirlwinds colored pink and red blew through the doors.

'Hi everyone!' piped out a cheery Madoka.

'Naru! You and Mai are finally back! I want answers right now! This instance' yelled a still irate Ayako.

'Madoka-san! Ayako! You came together?' questioned Mai.

Ayako turned to look at Mai. 'I was about to go shopping to vent when I ran into Madoka. She told me we have a new case and was on her way to the office. Since none of us got any answers earlier, I decided to come back together with her to see if you two came back.' Jerking back around to face Naru, 'Now answers! Why is Mai moving in with you and Lin?'

Thinking quickly, Naru glanced at the suitcase Mai had set by the door. 'Matsuzaki-san, as I've told you before, I have no need to explain myself to you. Now if you're going shopping, do take my assistant with you. You're so _concerned_ for your perceived little _sister_ that you're not even aware of what little she owns.' Nodding his head towards the suitcase.

'Wh-what does that have to do with anything?' she screeched turning to glance at what he meant by that. 'Mai always carries the same amount on our cases, it's sufficient!'

Smirking a little, 'Yes. I suppose if that's _all _you own it's sufficient. I completely agree actually, so much tidier and more efficient. Unlike a certain Miko that thinks three suitcases still isn't enough.' Naru said all this with a sugary pleasantness that made the other four occupants of the room feel shivers.

Turning back to look at Mai, Ayako has been effectively distracted at the idea of a girl owning so little. 'Mai. Is that really all you own?' she asked in disbelief.

Blushing a little, 'Well I don't really need much. Besides, I need to save for college. The scholarships for college compared to high school yields a higher amount yes, but the actual costs for college is higher as well. There isn't a guarantee that I'll have enough to cover all my expenses come then.'

'Oh goodness! We're going shopping this instance!' yelled a panicking Ayako.

'Wh-what? I just told you I don't want to splurge!'

'Mai. Won't you be saving a lot by not paying for rent or utilities?' Naru asked quite logically.

'Well, yes, I suppose. But, I just don't like shopping for clothes! Other cute things yes, but clothes!'

'Mai!' Screamed a further alarmed Ayako. 'We. Are. Shopping! Do not worry about paying. I'll handle it, and don't worry about what to choose. OK? Let's go.'

And thus, a still fretting Ayako dragged out poor Mai. Once the door slammed shut, Madoka looked over at Naru.

'You did that on purpose, Noll.' She said.

Shrugging without a care, 'I figure we'd need the quiet to discuss this case that I unknowingly accepted?'

Eyes narrowing, Madoka's entire being turned serious. 'Noll, it's a good thing that you sent Mai away anyways.'

Giving her his full attention, 'An why is that Madoka?'

Becoming more and more somber with each passing moment, Madoka heaved a ragged sigh. Noting this rare sign of weakness, Naru and Lin became hyper aware and their attention were riveted on the usually annoyingly hyper woman.

'This particular case is much too gruesome. Even for me. Mai consistently has dreams during cases and in some instances even precognitive ones. Not only a trouble magnet, but to also have her rest become plagued by such horrors. I want to spare her as much trauma as we can. She's always been able to bounce back, but none of us truly know the workings of her mind. She hardly ever lets on what's truly bothering her until it pushes her nearly to the breaking point. I want to minimize the damage this will cause her psyche later on. On the other hand, she's become essential to solving cases. We have to tread carefully. Try to fill her regular day-to-day life with as much joy as possible to offset the horrors she faces by being one of us. She lives it awake and asleep. That type of environment would break anyone. From what I've learned recently about her from Lin, it seems like she now has even more to worry about. I don't want her to come to hate her powers and possibly hate those that drew her into this life.'

With that said, all three were in a silent agreement to try and do their best to protect this precious existence called Mai Taniyama.

**That's it for this one! Hope the cliffy doesn't drive y'all nuts! Again, please RxR! It really helps boost my imagination and determination!**


	8. New case, everyone on high alert for Mai

**Teehee! Did y'all have a little fun with that last one? Poor jealous Naru! Poor Lin being used so much by Naru! Silly Ayako and her shopping addiction! Anyhoo! I'd like to thank xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Krissy2lip, and Ayjah for their consistent support and feedback! I hope to draw in even more fans! Thank y'all so much!**

**MAI'S POV:**

"_I do believe Naru just used me as a distraction to get rid of Ayako. Grr! Figures! He's so manipulative! I wanted to stay and hear about the new case. I even left Mom and Dad behind because of the speed that Ayako dragged me out at! Oh God I hope they're OK!"_

Ayako had dragged Mai to a taxi and directed the driver to the heart of the famed Shibuya shopping district. Turning to Mai once they were settled, she firmly stared down the younger woman. Mai, feeling uneasy at the tense silence and warning stare couldn't help but duck her head and look away.

'Mai. I want answers now. You can't really believe that any of us will let this subject drop do you? I'm really worried and anxious here! Why are you moving in with Naru and Lin? Just what is going on?'

Finally looking up, Mai could do no else but look at Ayako in confusion.

_Gulp…_"I-I truly don't know what's going on myself Ayako. Naru says this is to help me both financially and safety wise. In turn I'll basically be doing the housekeeping for them."

'And how did this all come about? You've all been working together for so long now and he just now proposed this idea? It's not like he _just_ now found out about your situation! We've known about the fact that you've been on your own since the Urado case. It's been ages since then! So why? There must've been another reason for him to keep you so close to them. Do you know something that you're not telling me? What about Masako?'

"A-Ayako, please! Right now I'm just as confused. Once I come to an understanding myself, I promise to let you know what's going on. I-I truly don't know what's going on with Masako. I have a feeling that her and Naru aren't truly a couple. I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

_Sigh…_'Fine. Well at least answer me this. Has there been a change in your personal relationship with Naru?'

At this Mai visibly froze. Ayako knew at that moment that even if Mai wasn't sure herself, something has changed enough to make the young woman hesitate.

"I-I think. I think, yes? If I'm not mistaken, we had a lunch date today." Mai exhaled softly.

'You did?' Ayako exclaimed loudly in wonder.

Still fidgeting and hesitant, "Hmm. Well yes? He called it a date. He arranged everything. We had a picnic underneath the Sakuras at the grove."

She didn't go into all the details because she knew she'd start blushing even harder than she is now. She's still having a hard time believing everything that's happened.

Sighing, Ayako just looked out the window.

'Mai. I don't want to tell you how to live your life. I just want you to carefully think about how to take care of yourself in these situations. Naru isn't the most expressive with his affections. Whatever you choose, just know that Hoshou and I will always be there for you. If it ever gets too much, don't hold it in. I'm a woman as well. I've been in situations where I got confused and hurt. Those times made me wonder why I had to be hurt as much as I did. So let me be your sounding board if anything happens? This is still your first attempt at a serious relationship, a lot of misunderstanding, insecurities, and confusion is bound to come. So let me help you OK?'

Feeling warmth welling up inside of herself, Mai nodded quickly before tears could spill from her eyes.

"_I really am lucky to have come to know Ayako. She's not Mom, but at least that void has someone trying to fill it. I don't really remember much of Dad, but having Bou-san there makes me feel like I have an older male figure to lean on and be protected by. Lin-san is almost like an older uncle figure. He doesn't speak much, and is rather stoic. However, when I truly need him, he's always running to my help. I thought I was all alone when Mom left. Now I have a family I don't know about. As much as I want to get to know my "real" family, something tells me that they won't ever be as real as the one I've bonded together with now. Blood-ties aren't the only things that make a family. I know I'd do anything to keep them safe and happy. I can only hope that they feel the same for me."_

The taxi finally arrived at their destination, and Mai stepped out as Ayako paid for the ride.

'Alright Mai! Let's get shopping! It's gonna be so much fun! I can tell!'

"Ugh…."

Resigning herself to her fate, she trudges after the over-excited Ayako. The next few hours were shopping hell for Mai. She was forced by Ayako to try on one outfit after another. At one point she tentatively tried to suggest online shopping. To which an aghast Ayako stared at her in silent disbelief. Finally, Ayako was marginally satisfied with what they were able to find and suggested they head back to SPR to show Madoka their spoils.

**Back at SPR:**

Naru, Lin, and Madoka had just finished reviewing the upcoming case.

**:Flashback:**

Sighing, Madoka began: "This case is very violent and what's more, I can't figure out a pattern. The client, a Mr. Touya Fukiyo claims that many of his staff had disappeared at one point one after another and each were later found tortured in some way. Two casualties and the rest were so traumatized that they were sent to an institute. The doctors don't see them recovering ever. There weren't any gender or background patterns. Nor were the noticeable forms of torture necessarily the same. Even what the broken survivors mumble out have no connection. It's as if the entity causing all this is attacking people randomly. The odd thing is in most cases the owners are affected one way or the other or have felt or seen something. Neither Fukiyo-san or his wife have experienced anything personally."

"Going through the history of the house is even more disturbing. The actual house has only passed through two owners. The previous owners, the Abekawas were a family of three. All were found mutilated in the house. They had only built the house and lived in it for just over 3 months. All the neighbors claim no knowledge of anything wrong. Everyone liked the young loving couple and adorable daughter."

"Previous to Abekawas buying the land and building their own house, the previous land/house owner had for some unknown reason burned the house down one night. The neighbors came out and saw him just standing there, and for reasons unknown, ran back into the fire during the collapsing end."

"Before that, an elderly couple was left alone until they passed away from natural deaths."

"Previous to that, two brothers Daichi and Jun Yoh along with Jun's lover Chiaki Masaharu all passed away in tragic events as well."

"Before them was the Rokujos. A family of three whom later adopted two sisters from the mother's cousin side. The sisters' parents had passed away from a disease. That family had many rumors flying around at one point, and many different tragic events as well. They supposedly died in an earthquake that crumbled the house, but rescuers did make a note that the deaths seemed post earthquake. Since the technology at that point wasn't advanced enough to give an accurate time of death. The suspicion was shrugged off and marked as death by earthquake."

"That's as far as I can trace. The Rokujos were a distinguished family that owned the surrounded land for a long time. A fire at the county records building erupted a little before Akira married Seiji Rokujo."

Arms crossed and head tilted slightly, Naru silently contemplated different angles on how to pursue the investigation. He knew that Madoka being the pro she is has gotten all information they can possibly get without actually going on site and starting the interviews.

'So we can't say for sure when all the events truly started occurring. Considering that the house was rebuilt at least twice that we know of. The entity is probably tied to the land rather than the house.'

"I agree Noll. Honestly this case sounds very dangerous since we can't really pinpoint the target victims. However, these aren't just normal deaths, these are torturous murders. We have to do something about this. I debated with myself for a long time about this, but I want to request that Mai-chan comes along. I know you would rather leave her behind. She would probably relive many horrors, but I don't think we'd be able to do this without her."

Stiffening from his place leaning against the wall, Naru shot Madoka a look of pure anger.

Lin had been typing away everything the whole time, but looked up in silence to see what Naru wants to do. When Naru still didn't say anything and just kept staring at Madoka, Lin just sighed in defeat.

'Noll.' Lin started. 'I know you don't wish for this. None of us do. However, Madoka is right, there isn't another more efficient method to solve this case. Mai's insights always speed our findings along and in turn cause us to close off a case faster. So taking that into consideration, the faster we solve this, the less time we expose everyone to danger. We'll double our attention on her.'

Sighing, Naru finally gives a nod in acknowledgement. 'Only if she agrees while knowing all the risks.'

'Of course' Lin concurred. 'Noll I think it's also best to come clean about who you really are. Since Mai knows it's not fair to ask her to keep quiet about something when it's not even her problem to start with. Better to get everything out into the open now, before it blows out of proportion later and she gets thrown into the middle of the loyalties argument.'

'Since when did you start calling her "Mai"?' Naru asked softly.

Raising the eyebrow hiding underneath the cover of his bangs, Lin wondered if that was a note of jealousy in Naru's tone. 'Just recently. Is there a problem? We've certainly known each other long enough, and she herself had requested it of me on many occasions.'

Not saying anything, Naru just pushed off the wall and went into his office.

"Well that went well. I think?" said Madoka while smirking at Lin.

"Do you think Mai will do it?" she asked.

'Knowing Mai we as we do, most likely. She hates it when we think she isn't needed. She'd do anything to help. While it's endearing in its way, it's also what gets her in so much trouble.' Snorting slightly at that thought, 'Like she doesn't get into trouble enough by herself!'

They were both chuckling about Mai when she and Ayako walked in.

**MAI'S POV:**

"_Lin's chuckling? I've seen him smile a little from time to time, but I think the only time I've seen him show actual mirth was when he laughed at me back at the Urado mansion. Well I guess he's only human."_

"We're finally baaaaack!" she exclaims. Setting all her packages next to the sofa, she plops down next to Madoka and whines about how Ayako was merciless in her shopping frenzy.

Hearing her whine, Ayako makes Mai open all the packages to show Madoka. One by one, all the goodies were opened and exclaimed over.

'See?' Ayako exclaims. 'Isn't everything just so pretty? You'll see! Soon I'll have Mai showing off her hidden charms in no time at all!'

'I'd appreciate it if you do so in your own time. Now that you've so kindly given my assistant back, she now belongs to me.'

They all turned to see an annoyed looking Naru leaning against the doorframe of his office.

'Mai. Call everyone together. We have to discuss the case.'

"Hai!" _"He said, 'She belongs to me!'" _she thought, eyes wide.

That little tell wasn't missed by any of the other occupants in the room.

Watching her through hooded eyes, Naru waited till she finished calling everyone and then motioned her over to the couches to sit.

"Masako didn't pick up, but everyone else said they'll be here in a little bit." Mai said worriedly.

Sitting down with her, Naru gave Madoka a look. Understanding, Madoka gently took Mai's hands into her own to get her attention.

'Mai…'

Madoka proceeded to explain the situation revolving around the new case. Over and over again, she stressed the dangers, especially towards her. In the end, much to everyone's expectations, Mai still insisted on going together with everyone.

"We've all been in dangerous situations before. We've always done everything together. I sincerely thank you for your concerns, but I still want to be with everyone."

'Aaawwwww! That's my sweet adorable Mai!' **GLOMP**

Monk had walked in at that point and having picked up John and Yasu, they filed in one after another.

_**Whack!**_

'Useless Miko! Why'd you do that for?' cried the Monk when Ayako bonked him over the head.

'Ahhh, I was taking care of a bug.'

'You could've just told me! I would've done it myself! Or you could've done it more gently!'

Everyone just stared at him and sweat-dropped. Yeah….he didn't get it.

'So anyway what's up? New case? Masako not here yet?'

'Takigawa-san if you'd please have a seat we'd like to hurry and explain everything."

'Ah! Sorry, sorry!' Suddenly remembering this morning. 'Ah! Hold on! I want to know about all the weird stuff you said this morning!'

_**Whack!**_

'Wh-WHAT?'

'Shut up, bug!' Ayako calmly says, settling back onto her seat.

'B-bug? So wait! When yo-'

'Takigawa-san may I proceed?' Naru asked icily.

'Uuuh. Haaaa.' The Monk just slumps into his seat.

Looking to Mai, 'Mai. Tea.'

"Haaaaiii!"

He watches her as she makes her way to the kitchenette. As he's watching her, many pairs of eyes were watching him. After she disappears into the kitchen, he turns around and just arches an eyebrow at those that were staring at him.

**NARU'S POV:**

"Before Mai gets back, I want to take a moment to explain the dangers of this case. I want everyone to be on high alert for Mai. She's bound to draw trouble as she always does, but this one is…It just might push her mind too far."

Straightening from seeing his concern for Mai, they focused their attention on him.

"Of course, we all need to be careful ourselves. From what Madoka can dig up, there isn't a noticeable pattern for the attacks, nor is there a distinct link between the victims."

Before anyone can make another comment, Mai walked back in with a tray of her special tea. She carefully passed them out to everyone.

'Thank you, Mai.'-Ayako

'Thanks jou-chan!'- Bou-san with a large grin.

'Thank you, Mai-chan!'-a beaming Madoka.

'Aww you shouldn't have Mai-chan!' flirty Yasu who gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Face red, she passed the next one to Lin. Still watching Naru surreptitiously, Lin accepted his tea with a quiet, 'Thank you very much Mai-san.'

Eyes widening in surprise she finally grabs the last two teas and approaches Naru. Handing him his tea, he grabbed the hand stretched to him and pulled her down gently next to him.

Everyone watched with various reactions. Ayako seemed to relax a little. Madoka and Lin chuckled to themselves. Monk got bug-eyed, but got a jab in the ribs from Ayako to shut him up. Yasu just narrowed his eyes in thought.

'_Was that a declaration to the small kiss on the cheek I gave her? He's definitely gotten possessive. I have to act fast.'_

Naru just coolly took a sip of his tea, but kept a firm yet gentle grip on Mai's wrist. This flustered Mai to no end and she couldn't look at any of her friends in the eye. Everyone just sipped their favorite beverage and waited.

Once satisfied that he got his message across, Naru nodded to Madoka. "Madoka, if you could please fill everyone in on the case."

As Madoka launched into what she has gathered so far, Naru leaned over to read what Mai was writing on her notepad. It proved a tad difficult since Naru was still holding her wrist and she couldn't balance the notepad properly and write at the same time.

'Ne, Naru, can you please l-let go of my h-hand now? I can't take notes well like this.' She whispered, trying not to interrupt Madoka and more importantly not to draw attention to them.

Whispering back in kind, but with his lips pressed against her ear, "Consider this a small punishment for allowing Yasuhara to kiss you."

Shivering from the teasing touch of his lips and the velvety drawl of his voice, she bit her lip and tried desperately to wriggle her wrist out of his hand. 'I didn't allow him! He caught me unaware!'

"Well be more aware!" he growled out softly.

'Ahem!'

Mai jumped when she noticed that Madoka had finished explaining the case. Naru just continued to lean into her pretending to look at her obviously unwritten notes. Their little by-play didn't go unnoticed by everyone.

Finally pulling away, Naru looked at everyone, "If there are no questions, go home and pack. We'll meet up here tomorrow at 8 AM. It's at least a 2-hour ride and I want to get there before noon for set-up. That's all dismissed."

As everyone moved to file out, Monk again tried to approach Naru, but Ayako just grabbed him again.

'Ayako let me go! I need to know that Mai-chan's gonna be ok!'

'Hoshou, send me home, I'll tell you on the way. Don't make this difficult for her.'

Grumbling a little, he went to give Mai another bear hug and glared at Naru over her head. Finally letting go, he let the Miko drag him away. Madoka told them she had to see to another case, but to call her if there was anything she could do and left as well. As Yasu moved to leave, he quickly grabbed Mai from behind and gave her a hug as well.

'See you tomorrow then Mai-chan!' he grins down at her putting his face close.

'You too Yasu! Take care on your way home!' Mai cheerily replies. Remembering Naru's behavior from earlier, she wriggled to get out of his clutches.

Noticing this, he tightened his hold, 'Awww Mai-chan, you're so warm and squishy! So comfy! I wanna huggle you some more!'

Still not having moved from his spot on the couch, Naru glared at Mai and Yasuhara.

Noticing this, Mai struggled harder, 'Y-Yasu, I have lotsa stuff I have to do! Let go now!'

Still whimpering flirtatiously, he finally released her but gave Naru an unreadable expression. 'Alright, alright Mai! You be careful tonight as well!'

Naru didn't like the way that last sentence sounded and decided to move things along himself.

"Lin, time to close up. Mai's things still need to be unpacked. Help her take down her packages." "Mai, go get your Mom and Dad, I'll take the suitcase."

Not saying anything to Yasuhara, Naru grabbed his jacket and Mai's suitcase and went to wait for them at the door.

Rushing to grab her Mom and Dad's shrine package, she went to Lin and hooked a few of the packages on her arm.

'Mai, Lin, let me help you guys with the rest of the packages.'

Stopping him, "Yasuhara-san." Naru directed an unreadable expression of his own towards the other man, "Lin and Mai can handle it. You're parents need to be informed quickly do they not?"

'Ah, of course. Well then see you all tomorrow!' Yasuhara finally waved and left the office.

**LIN'S POV: **

As Mai and Naru made their way downstairs, Lin is locking up and turns around to the many colored bags from Mai and Ayako's earlier shopping excursion.

"_What am I baggage boy?" Oh well, this is getting funnier and funnier to watch. Yasuhara definitely is up to something. Now whether or not it's because he genuinely wants Mai or not, I guess we'll see. __**Sigh…**__I'm really worried about Mai. This case makes my Shikis and I nervous. I think I'll place at least two on her to guard at all times. Perhaps I should stop some basic training tonight." _Ending with that thought. He made a note to run it by Naru and proceeded to lug the shopping bags down the stairs to the car. _"Why do females need to shop this extensively? Then again, I guess this is nothing compared to the equipment we lug around every case."_

When they finally made it back home, all of Mai's packages were waiting at the doorstep. (In most Asian countries, it's more often than not safe to leave packages at doorsteps. Theft of that kind isn't that common.) Each going about their own business, everyone was lost in their own thoughts, barely any of those thoughts pertained to the upcoming dangerous case.

**Ok, so I really have to stop here today. I have no much more I want to type, but my arm feels stiff and I don't think my fingers are listening to me much. I've been going at this chapter for a good 5 hours now and need a distraction! I'll try to come back ASAP! For now I think I'll go read some manga or other fanfics. Thanks again for reading! Again, please RxR! It makes me so happy and gets me so hyped! 3 me**


	9. Garden and dinner

**OK! I'm back! Hope y'all enjoy! Again, I do not own Ghost Hunt. **

Lin, Naru, and Mai had finally made it home after the long day. Seeing all of Mai's packages from her apartment at their door, Naru had Lin go ahead and start bringing them in while he carried in Mai's shopping bags and the suitcase from earlier. As the guys went about bringing everything in, Mai gently took her parents' shrine package out and quickly walked into the house. As she was about to head to her room, Naru stopped her.

**Mai's POV:**

'Mai!' Naru called after her.

Turning, she saw Naru at the door with all her shopping bags and still rolling her suitcase.

"Sorry Naru! I'm going to set my parents down in my room real quick and I'll be back to help!"

'No. Don't put them in your room.'

Freezing her movements. "Eh?"

Sighing a little, 'What I mean is…never mind just stand there for a minute. I'll be right back.'

Taking all the packages, Naru briskly walked off to deposit them in her room.

"_What is __**that**__ all about?" _Mai screamed in her head. She continued to stand there, frozen like an idiot, waiting for Naru to come back.

By the time Naru walked back in, she was worried sick that he wouldn't want to house a shrine in the condo and wondered what she would do when he tells her so. Still lost in her thoughts she didn't notice his return and let out a small yip when he suddenly grabbed the shrine package from her hold.

"N-Naru? Uuumm…where are you taking my parents?"

Not saying anything, he just walked off and Mai could only trail after him like a wayward puppy. Soon they came to a small sitting area located next to the kitchen. It was modern and three out of four walls were just full-length windows over-looking the city.

'I think they may like it here better. Don't you think?' Naru asked, still holding her parents.

Taking another look around, she understood what he meant. Although the room was a little out of the way compared to the rest of the place, the windows would allow lots of sunlight, moonlight, and generally a lot more for them to look at than just a small dinky room. Upon closer inspection, there _were_ comfy chaises, plush recliners, and lots of plants.

Sitting down on a chaise she looks up and realizes that the room also has a glass ceiling. Reclining now, while looking up, she can definitely see her parents feeling relaxed here.

"It's almost like a glass garden here." She murmured.

The floor was inlaid with large smooth grey-black stones, but had large patches of moss growing freely.

'It's Lin. He said he needs a place where he can get in touch with some nature even if it's just a little bit. That's why it's so extreme here.'

"It really is clear and soothing here. Thank you Naru. I think Mom and Dad will like the atmosphere in here. You don't think Lin will mind do you? I don't want to invade her personal escape place."

At that moment Lin had walked in.

'I'm glad you like it Mai-san. There is no need to fret, I told Naru that your parents might like it in here, and I could use the company too. I'm sure your parents are wonderful people to get to know.'

Blushing slightly at the warm compliment to her parents, "Eh-ehe. Thank you for the offer then Lin-san. I can drop by and tell you about them sometimes!"

'Ah. Well. Eh. I-if you would like.' Lin replied, a little uncomfortable.

"Lin?" Mai asked a little worried that she did something wrong.

_Sigh…._'Don't mind him Mai. He just figured that your parents would be good companions because he can't hear them unless he calls them from a séance.' Naru drawled out sarcastically.

Wide-eyed, Mai swung back to look at Lin in silence.

'No! No, I mean…" Lin threw a glare at Naru. 'I would very much like to have your company and have you tell me about your parents. Please don't feel discouraged to do so Mai-san. In fact, I was thinking that this may be a perfect setting for your training lessons.'

At the mention of the lessons, Mai started worrying again about the many changes happening so quickly in her life. Seeing her emotions flitting across her face one after another, the two men exchanged glances of sympathy.

Setting her parents down on a chaise, Naru slowly made his way to leave, 'Mai. Set your parents up. Then make sure to pack for the case.' After giving final instructions, he left.

Turning to her, 'Mai-san, I'll bring some fruit and sake for the offerings.' Lin offered and made his way out as well.

"Thank you Lin-san!" _"Most of the time they drink tea, but I guess a little celebratory alcohol is ok." _she thought.

Mai quickly, but carefully set up her parents' shrine on a lavish side-table in a corner. When Lin came back with the offerings, he also brought some "offering money" and a lighter. Setting the offerings on their plates and pouring the sake, he stepped back as Mai lit the candles and incense. As she kneeled down for a quick prayer, he lit the offering money and placed it on an empty dish. He looked down to see that Mai had finished her prayer and was looking at the shrine with a subdued expression.

'Mai-san?'

"Hmm? What is it Lin-san?" she asked, her mind still off in someplace.

'Is something the matter?'

Sighing slightly, she got up and made it over to the windows on the other side and leaned against them while looking out, eyes not truly seeing anything.

"I-No matter what, I love my parents unconditionally. I'm just so confused right now. I wish I could talk to them and ask them all sorts of questions. I want to meet my relatives, and I don't want to at the same time. I'm both fascinated and scared of what Gene has told me. I'm worried that I won't be able to deal with the curse. I feel a little awkward about living here with you and Naru, and I'm also wondering if Naru and I are an item now."

Unbeknownst to her, Naru was standing outside the door listening to everything. Lin knew of course, because his Shikis like to roam around the condo freely and told him about Naru. Knowing that he's listening in, he decided to give the emotionally awkward teen a little bit of advice and hope that he understands it.

Walking over to her, Lin places a comforting hand on her shoulder and gazes at her reflection in the window.

'Mai-san. I understand that there are many thoughts going through your mind lately. There have been many changes in your life in too short a time frame. Just take know that we are all here to support you. What happened to your parents was unfortunate, but their sacrifice was made from love. Although it's hard and lonely, you have no greater proof of your parents' love than those sacrifices. Do not cave into doubt and despair. We have seen enough of the workings of spirits to know that they are indeed watching over you. Especially if those two are as powerful as Gene makes them out to be. I will be with you every step of the way to train and refine your powers. As to the rest, I hope in time you will become accustomed and comfortable in your new home. It's nice to have a presence around that feels like an actual human being and not a cyborg.'

The unexpected joke caused Mai to jerk out of her doubts and let lose a delightful giggle.

"Cy-cyborg? Lin-san! Are you talking about Naru?"

Smiling down at her, he just shrugged his shoulder slightly and smirked at the report of a frown from the youth outside the door.

"Naru's not a cyborg. You should know that best right Lin-san?" she asked looking up at the man.

Eyes softening, "He really is just socially awkward. Well, no, he knows what to do in polite company, and can even charm anyone he sets out to. It's just he hates doing so. He doesn't really care if others think badly of him. He only cares about those close to him."

Eyes narrowing, "In fact, I've come to wonder if he acts the way he does sometimes purely because he get a sadistic form of satisfaction from royally pissing people off."

Eyes softening again, "Still, after you stand back and look at him, you can't deny he's spectacular. Gifted with intelligence, looks, and charisma. The occasional slips of affection and care becomes even more precious when it comes from such as he."

'You really do love him don't you Mai-san?' Lin asked softly.

"Yes. Without a doubt, I do. I wondered a little if I mixed his and Gene's personalities together and if I loved Gene….But I don't love Gene. Not in the romantic sense at least. More like a mischievous, and happy older brother. As much as I make myself sound like a masochist when I say this, the Naru that argues with me only, and seems to always poke fun at me, is the one I want. I'm not saying I like the abuse Lin! I'm just saying that it feels like he's at least communicating with me more than anyone else and that makes me feel special? Does that make any sense at all Lin?"

Gently giving her pats on her head, 'Yes Mai-san. That makes perfect sense.'

Leaving her in her position against the window, he walked over and opened the door. Using his height to his advantage, he blocked her view of Naru in the reflection and softly closed the door behind him. Looking down at his frozen charge, he could only chuckle. Clearing his throat to bring himself back into a more serious frame of mind, 'Noll, I want to spend a little time with Mai tonight to teach her some defensive spells.'

Mentally shaking himself out of the stupor Mai's confession put him in, Naru finally looked back up at his guardian. 'That's fine. Let's have her work on barrier spells first. Those will be easier for her to focus on than the deflective types.'

Nodding his head in agreement, Lin moved to go back into the garden room when Naru stopped him.

'Lin.'

Pausing to look over his shoulder, Naru was looking as if through the door trying to find Mai, not really seeing Lin there. 'I. I just find it so hard to believe that I could be chosen over Gene. I thought Gene, although gone, would never cease to be my rival for her heart. Just how much more does that girl need to disrupt me? Why does she keep surprising me just when I have her pegged?'

Smiling again, Lin just easily replied, 'Why don't you just spend the rest of your life trying to figure her out? I have a feeling she won't stop even when you both turn old and grey.'

After saying that, he went back into the garden room, leaving Naru stunned with what Lin just suggested.

'_Lin sees Mai possibly becoming my future wife! More importantly, why does not sounds like a bad idea?'_

Shaking himself out of yet another mental stupor, he heard Mai and Lin talking inside and decided to retreat to his room before he hears anything else that may make him lose more brain capacity. Once in his room, he leaned back against the door and took out the portraits he had commissioned today on their date. Looking at them, he realizes that Mai incorporates happiness. Happiness that lately has been severely tainted with all the troubles going on. Thinking about that he went to his dresser and rummaged around till he found what he was looking for. Finding a small jewelry box, he opened it and gave a nod of satisfaction. Making plans for Lin to add something else to it, he decided to look over the case files while waiting for Lin and Mai to finish with their first lesson.

Back with Lin and Mai, Lin had told Mai his plans to go over some basic barrier spells. Nodding in consent he motioned for her to sit across from him on a couple large throw pillows that he had taken from the chaises.

**Lin's POV:**

"Mai-san, I want you to close your eyes and take deep breaths."

After a minute of observing her, Lin continued. "Good. Now focus on your heartbeat and learn the rhythm. Now think of something that frightens you. Something like your dream at Urado's mansion for example."

Lin saw the pulse on her neck fluttering and her body tensing. "Focus on your heartbeat even as you imagine it. Listen to the sound of it rushing through your ear."

"_She's getting more and more agitated. Normally I'd want to train her by learning how to calm and center herself, but Mai is in too many situations that cause her extreme fear to train quickly. Mine as well train her to take advantage of her adrenaline and channel her powers."_

"Mai-san, feel your whole body pulse from your heartbeat."

Suddenly her body was glowing with the color of flames. _'This aural color! It's not a normal white or black! It's the element of fire she pulled directly from her chi! She can use this!'_

"Now, open your eyes, but keep thinking about the thought of being trapped with no way out and no idea of anyone coming to help you." _"Yeah right! You'll always have someone running to you. That is just the type of person you are. You draw people to you. People both good and bad. They seek redemption and they seek to consume your pureness."_

Suddenly Mai's eyes flew open and her whole body became rigid in her fear. The glow around her body kept lashing out, and Lin's Shikis were called to try and contain it. Seeing this, Lin loudly shouted at her to calm down.

"MAI-SAN! Restrain yourself! We are still in the garden room! With your parents!"

At the mention of her parents, the lashing flames of her aura settled back down. Breathing hard, Mai's unfocused eyes lifted till they saw Lin.

'Gomen Lin-san. I'm not quite sure what happened.' She breathed out.

"There is no need to apologize Mai-san. This is the whole purpose of training. Please just relax yourself for a moment while I check something and we shall continue from there."

Nodding slightly she slumped down on her cushion and continued to try and calm her heart.

"Mai-san, I will be attempting to enter your mind and assess your power potential. It may feel like another person's mind is sharing your body. It is essentially that. Just stay calm."

'I understand.'

Closing his own eyes, Lin felt for one of his Shikis and had it guide a path from him to Mai. Once he felt the Shiki's direction, he sent his mind into hers, but was immediately bounced off. Blinking in shock he realizes that Mai had effectively blocked him. Thinking it was a mistake; he re-focused himself and attempted to enter her mind again. This time he was prepared and drove at her mind with half an intention to break her under his will. Again, he was bounced off. Looking up, he sees that Mai had felt what he was trying to do and it made her uncomfortable.

'_She easily repelled me! I was even using half the force it would take to break a normal person's mind!'_ Not wanting to potentially harm her if he went all out, although at this rate she may be able to easily deflect that too, he had to think of another route.

"Mai-san, do you trust me?"

Glancing up quickly in surprise, 'Of course I do Lin-san! I've lost count of the number of times you've been there to save me!'

Smiling gently, "Please allow me to try something else then."

'Alright.'

Moving his seat in front of her, he took her hands in his and looked directly into her eyes. He leaned his forehead against hers he directed her to breathe in time with his breaths. Blushing slightly from the close proximity, she calmed herself and soon they were both breathing in sync.

"Very good Mai-san, now I want you to seek my mind out. Do you know that feeling when the power goes out and you try to find something or someone in the dark? That's the same thing I want you to do, but with your eyes opened ok?"

Nodding, she felt her mind look past the Lin so close to her and astonishingly found his mind. With the aid of his Shiki, Mai quickly established a link with Lin. Once she was in his mind, he was able to see the enormous power she was housing this whole time.

"_How could I have not seen this? The amount of raw power she possesses is almost monstrous! No wonder her parents sealed her power. Her body would have combusted otherwise."_

'_**You got that right Lin!'**_

The sound of the new voice nearly shocked him out of his connection with Mai.

"_Gene?"_

'_**Yep! I see you finally made some time to check out Mai's powers huh? Bet you're feeling stupid for not noticing it earlier.'**_

"_Gene…how..?"_

'_**It's Mai, the seal is weakening at an alarming rate. You'll need to find other ways to seal it until she can master them. With her powers, it's easier for spirit guides like me to wonder from mind to mind.'**_

"_I see. Where or what is her seal right now?"_

'_**It's her hair. She's always had short hair to level off the power. But over the last two years, she hasn't cut it. As it grows, more power is released. Strangely enough, it's been growing really fast these past few months. I believe that the more power is released the stronger the push for growth and in return, for more power.'**_

"_Come to think of it, two years is a rather short time to go from ear-length hair to mid-back! Hair normally grows at a rate of maybe two-inches a month. She's doubled that rate."_

'_**Yep. Soon, the power would've been redistributed among her normal chi flow and it won't matter if her hair gets cut or not.'**_

Stopping to think for a moment. Lin thought of a decent temporary seal that he could put together for Mai.

'_**Lin. Please take care of her for me please. I know Noll wants to know about where I am and all, but I don't want him to pull his attention away from Mai. I'm already gone. Honestly, where I am right now is a very nice place and I can see it as my burial place. So I don't want him to be thinking of anything else than keeping Mai safe and hopefully creating something special between the both of them.'**_

"_Gene…__**sigh.**__ I will do my best, but you know how stubborn your little brother is."_

'_**Hahaha! I know! I know! Be careful on your upcoming case. I'll try my best, but Mai's going to suffer, I just know it.'**_

"_What do you mean by that Gene?"_

'_**Just be extra careful.'**_And he drifted away.

Sighing, Lin realizes that Mai has become a little tired from maintaining the connection and uncomfortable with how he hasn't said anything to her in the last couple minutes. Severing the link, he pulls back from her and helps her steady herself.

"Mai. Let's try something else ok?"

Nodding slightly, she sat back and looked at Lin curiously.

"Have you ever been chased by a big dog or something scary like that?"

Looking at him like he's lost his mind, 'Y-yes, but that doesn't scare me that much anymore Lin-san. Honestly, after every thing I've been through at SPR, things like dogs, bears, and snakes aren't that scary anymore.'

Chuckling a little at the irony, "OK, close eyes and try to pretend that a wild lion is watching you."

Watching her do so, he waited a minute before continuing. "Now imagine a whole pack, slowly making its way to you. What do you feel?"

'Like I want to run!'

"Good! Now open your eyes!"

Opening her eyes, she looks at Lin curiously again.

"Keep your eyes opened, listen to the pulse of your heartbeat, and imagine the pack of lions!"

Another minute passes by, "Scared?"

'Yes! Who wouldn't be?'

Trying not to laugh out loud, "Now imagine the pulse of your heartbeat at energy. Let's imagine, say, flames. Concentrate on it and direct the flow of the flames until it creates a bubble around you. There is nowhere left to run, and it's either this or they get to you. The flame bubble is meant to protect you from the lions, so don't hesitate to push it out!"

With that he called all his Shikis to form a barrier in front of him, while he created a water barrier for himself. Suddenly, like he predicted from her earlier responses, the glowing flames erupted from her body and encircled her for a moment before bursting out at him. Luckily he was only slammed back from the force.

Opening her eyes and looking around, Mai started panicking. 'Oh Kami, I am so sorry Lin-san! I don't know what happened? Was that fire? Did you just create water out of thin air?'

"Calm down Mai-san. Calm down and I'll explain everything to you. Again, there is no need to be sorry for you can't control what you don't know. Now as Gene had told you, at your birth there were signs of you being able to wield considerable power and not just normal psychic ones either. You have the ability to draw upon the elements. The enormity of your power is the reason why your grandmother and parents sealed your powers, remember?"

Mai nodded slowly, still reeling from all the power that coursed through her.

"_If what we just saw was just from the seal breaking and only defensive barriers at that! I wonder what it'll be like once all her powers are opened and she uses them to strike in attacks."_

"Anyway. What you did was called a defensive barrier. Because your powers are still unstable and you can't control them yet, we figured that it's best to at least learn something to protect you and hold off anything bad at bay until someone is able to come aid you. If you were taught other warding defensive spells, they may miss their target and cause unneeded damage. Besides, the instincts for self-preservation generate greater power than just seeking to aim and destroy. Does this all make sense?"

'Yes, in a way. That's why you had me imagine all the scary things right?'

"Exactly. Now the energy that you drew from was your internal chi. Chi is like the fire of your soul. That is where you manifested the fire. To answer your question as to why I was able to create a water barrier. I saw earlier that you instinctively reached for your chi as your source of power. That is instinctive. Most do not know that they can pull from other elements, and even fewer can even manage it. I drew my water from the plants in the room."

'So in other words, you, Lin-san can also call upon the elements, the same as I?'

"In a way yes, but not in the same way you can. I have to use the aid of my Shikis. I was lucky enough to be able to obtain one for each of the elements. They draw the energy from their respective element, and channel to me. "

'I see.'

"Lets stop here for now. For your first time, you've used a lot of energy and I think we need to consider power limiters."

'Power limiters?'

"Yes. They are used on novices so they can send a signal when your power is getting out of hand."

'I see.'

"I'll have something prepared by morning Mai-san. Why don't you go and make sure your bags are packed for tomorrow while I work on dinner?"

'Oh! Since I'm living here now, I should be the one to make the meals! That's what Naru and I agreed upon!'

"While I thank you for your offer, gardening and cooking are the two things I do to relax. So please don't worry about those things. Cleaning on the other hand, I shall leave it to you."

'Ah. Is that so? Well I don't want to stop you from seeking your enjoyment. I guess I'll head to my room now.'

"That would be perfect Mai-san. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Bowing slightly, Mai made to leave. At the door she stopped and turned back to look at the tall Chinese man who up until recently still seemed unreachable.

'Lin-san?'

"Yes, Mai-san?"

'Thank you for finally referring to me by my first name."

Bowing again, "Most importantly, I'll be in your guidance from now on. Please take care of me."

As he watched Mai leave, he turned to her parents' shrine and was almost certain that he saw them there watching her go as well. No he is positive they were there.

"Taniyama-sans, please watch over me as I try to guide your daughter, and also, welcome to your new home."

Bowing slightly to them, he also made his way out. However, tonight opened up the doors to even more things to think about. He was able to speak to Gene again. Mai's power is enormous and he had to put the limiter charm together quickly. He also has to report everything to Noll.

"_I wonder if he's going to be upset that Gene hasn't spoke to him directly yet."_

All matter aside, it's the warnings he got about the upcoming case tomorrow that is causing him the most worries right now.

_**Sigh…**__"What's for dinner tonight?"_

**Argh! I am trying so hard to get to the case, but as I kept typing, new ideas and details keep showing up on my screen! Next thing I knew, it's already 11 pages and 2:30 AM! Gah! Hopefully I can make it safely to at least the beginning of the case on my next chapter. Sorry if any of you wants me to hurry up and get to it! As usual, please RxR! Thank you all so much!**


	10. Gifts of Intentions and for Protection

**Gaaah! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Thank you everyone for your warm responses and your continued support! Please continue to bear with me and hopefully I can still continue to meet your expectations!**

**NARU'S POV:**

"_I was lying on my bed contemplating all the new changes that has happened so quickly when I smelled Lin's cooking. I can't help but let a small smile loose as I think about my appointed guardian. As annoying as it is to have my every action under surveillance, Lin has become a steady and loyal companion. I'm actually quite grateful that he is taking Mai under his wing. He definitely has enough patience and stamina to do so. Hell, he put up with two mischievous twins, and it definitely didn't help matters that those same twins had such strong psychic powers either. Mai will be taught thoroughly and with much care. More importantly… She. Will. Be. Protected. I just can't believe the amount of surprises she keeps turning up! Will there ever be a peaceful moment with her? Then again, I'm definitely never bored either. Now if only I can have all the excitement she somehow brings without all the fears for her well being."_

Hearing a call to go to dinner, Naru blinked himself out of his thoughts and made to go to dinner.

"_My first dinner with Mai in my home. I don't want her to ever be anywhere else. All she needs to do is stay safe and stay by my side."_

Stepping out of his room, he runs into the very person he was thinking of. Without giving himself time to restrain his usual nature, he gently slides their hands together in a loose clasp and tugs her after him to the kitchen.

"How was your first training session with Lin?"

Still trying to get used to this side of Naru, it took her a few seconds of fighting a blush before she could answer him without stammering.

'It was both fascinating and scary at the same time. I was scared of all the power coursing through me and even more frightened at how it lashed out at Lin. I thought I was going to burn him to a crisp!'

Chuckling a little at the thought of a singed Lin, Naru guided Mai into the kitchen to a bountiful spread laid out by a rather proud Lin.

As they settled themselves, Mai continued on excitedly about the training session. 'Although it was scary, it was definitely exhilarating! I went from nothing to "boom!" lots of power. I really hope I can be of more use from now and not need to rely on everyone's protection all the time.'

Lin stopped her for a moment there. 'Mai-san, please be aware that you were already an invaluable member of our team even before all your awakening powers came to be. As to the part of protecting yourself, of course it's best to always be able to defend yourself, but please do not think it is a bother to us. We are all here to help and protect each other. Just as you have always so willingly jumped in to save us, we have the same sentiments towards you.'

After hearing such a gentle declaration, Mai couldn't help but give him a soft smile that just seemed to glow.

Feeling both happy at the sight of a happy Mai and annoyed that she got that happy because on Lin, Naru directed their attentions to the meal.

Quickly filling her plate full of steamed dumplings, twice-cooked pork, Chinese broccoli glazed with oyster sauce, and ginger scallion tilapia, Mai dug in with gusto. As she ate the surprisingly delicious meal that Lin prepared, she couldn't help but think how surprisingly natural it was to fall into this type of companionable atmosphere with two men she had once thought to be two of the most anti-social creatures on earth.

After they were done, Mai shooed Lin out of the kitchen and demanded the right to do dishes from now on since he does the cooking. As she happily bustled around the kitchen, putting everything in order, (Lin is an awesome cook, but hilariously messy!) Naru had Lin follow him to his bedroom.

Entering his room, Naru pulled out the small jewelry box he found earlier and handed it to Lin. "I was hoping you could put some protection on them before I give these to her."

Opening the box, Lin was shocked for a few reasons. One, Naru is still creeping him out with all these romantic gestures. Two, for a first official gift, these will surprisingly be perfect for Mai. Third, and most important, these belong to Naru's birth mother. A memento left behind to Naru when she left the boys at the orphanage. Lin knew that Naru both cherished and hated the gift. On top of everything, with Gene gone, Naru holds the other part of the set too. When Luella and Martin adopted the boys, they were also given the gifts. Luella knew how difficult it must be for the boys to see the gifts, especially Naru, so she told them to each take one part of the gift and save it for someone special. "_Purposely change the memories behind these items."_ She had told young Gene and Naru. _"You don't know everything behind the reasons of your parents so you can't just throw these gifts away. They are the only physical link you have to them until you discover the truth. So until then, in order to see them in a favorable light, purposely change the memories and significance behind them."_

They were a pair of bangle bracelets. They were made of 24 carat gold, thin, and light. The bands themselves were smooth and plain, but there were small charms hanging from them that really made it feminine. There was a pair of dangling red bows with attached gold bells at the ends of the bow. The bows were made of thin, but strong red ropes and the bells were made of 24 carat gold as well. The simplicity of the design and the clear sound of the bells are ideal for someone like Mai.

Looking back up at his charge, Lin now knew without a shadow of doubt that Naru is serious about Mai. These are too precious for him to now have carefully considered the significance.

'I will place some protective spells on these tonight. In fact, if you do not mind, I think these will be perfect for use as a set of "limiters" for her.'

"Limiters? Already? Are her powers that out of control?"

'I wouldn't say out of control, but when it does flare out, it can cause significant harm. I think it best to err on the safer side. Aside from that...' Lin hesitated slightly.

Intrigued that his normally unflappable guardian is at a loss for words, Naru stared intently at Lin.

Finally, with a small sigh of resignation. 'I was able to speak with Gene tonight.'

Shocked, Naru had to take a few seconds to compose himself, and stop the torrent of questions rolling around his mind. "What do you mean by that, Lin?"

'While establishing a link with Mai's mind, Gene spoke to me. He told me that Mai's powers were sealed in her hair and the longer it grows the more is released. That is why I am suggesting limiters.'

Still reeling from the idea that if Lin can speak to Gene with the help of Mai's powers, Naru wondered if perhaps, he himself could speak to his brother as well.

"I see. Well, please see to the bracelets tonight if you can, I'd like to present them to her tomorrow before leaving for the case."

Nodding his head slightly, 'I can most certainly take care of these tonight.'

Taking the jewelry box with him, Lin had his hand on the doorknob when he suddenly turned around to Naru again. 'Noll, make sure you tell the others tomorrow.'

With that, Lin let himself out.

'_Make sure to tell the others?'_ It took Naru a moment to realize that Lin was referring to him coming clean about being Oliver Davis.

Sighing slightly, he realized that tomorrow will be quite an eventful day. He's planning on telling everyone his secrets. Thinking about all the different types of reactions he'll be getting is giving him a headache already. Takigawa and Matsuzaki will probably be the most volatile. Hara already knows, but she may not even be a problem since she probably won't even show. John will pose no problems, and neither will Yasuhara. In fact, Yasuhara probably has an inkling already.

Despite the severity of lying to everyone for so long, the thing that is on his mind the most is whether or not Mai will like his gift. Deciding to let things play out the way they will, he got ready for bed, and just hoped that tomorrow won't be too annoying.

**Well, I'm not pleased with how short this one was, but I was anxious to put something up since it's been so long. Since I have a few days of nothing to do, I'll hopefully be updating a chapter each day for a couple more days! Thank everyone so much for staying with me! Next chapter is fiiiiiinally the case! Whew!**


	11. Dream before the case

**OK I immediately started on this next chapter in hopes of making up for my lack of progress over these last few weeks. Hope this story still has enough draw for all of you! Thank you very much!**

**I don't own GH, blah, blah, blah!**

After tidying up after dinner, Mai had a soothing shower and went back to her room to pack for the case the next day. Looking over everything piled up, she decided it'll be more efficient to get rid of all the small miscellaneous bags from what she had bought earlier today with Ayako by packing them into a suitcase, and keep all the other things in their neat boxes for now. So one by one, she opened the packages and moved most of the purchases into her "case" suitcase, and occasionally put away some items into the closet and shelves provided. After she finished packing everything for the case, she took a look around and moved the boxes from her apartment to one side to unpack when she gets back. Feeling quite pleased with how productive she's been, she decided it was time to turn in for the night.

"_Good grief, it's been a long day! So much has happened. I can't believe I'm officially living with Naru and Lin! __**Sigh…**__ I hope the case won't be too difficult. There is still so much I need to take care of."_

With that last thought, Mai drifted of to sleep. Sadly, her dreams won't be restful at all, and Gene…he won't be able to protect her from all the tears she would be shedding.

**~Mai's Dream~**

Shortly after falling asleep, the girl started to toss and turn from various scenes she had to witness.

"_Hotaru-nee! Look! Look! Auntie's house is so huge!" A little girl about 11-years old looked up excitedly at her older sister._

_Hotaru (Mai) looked down lovingly at her little sister's childish delight and was grateful that she is recovering so fast from their parents' deaths. 'It's very large isn't it Hikari? We'll be living here from now on, so make sure to be very respectful always and listen well to Auntie and Uncle ok?'_

"_Haaaiii!"_

_At that moment the double doors to the large western house was opened and revealed a stern-looking elderly woman. She was dressed in western wear and was frowning ever slightly over the more traditional style clothing of her nieces._

_Ushering her little sister forward, 15-year old Hotaru bade her to greet their aunt, well cousin actually since she was a cousin of their mother's, properly with her. 'Thank you very much for taking us in Aunt Akira. We greatly appreciate your kindness.'_

"_Yes! Thank you so much for your kindness Auntie!" bowed a sweet Hikari._

_With her face remaining neutral, Aunt Akira moved aside to allow them entrance. "It is my duty since my romantic cousin and her so-called husband died from that freak illness that swept that small village. It figures that something like this would befall them, and I'd be left saddled with the burdens."_

_Hikari's face held shock at how badly her parents and sister was spoken too. Before she could say something to their new guardian, her elder sister grabbed her hand, and just shook her head in silence. Understanding Hotaru's wishes, she held her tongue and behaved._

_Indicating the sisters to follow her, Akira led them down a corridor till they reached a set of rooms. "These were both prepared for you girls, choose whichever one you like amongst yourselves. Make sure to keep the rooms clean and don't cause any disturbances. We have servants here for everything, so I don't need your help for anything. Just make sure to stay quiet and hidden. Food will be delivered to your rooms, so don't come out except for school. If you need anything, write a message and give it to the butler to deliver it to me. That is all any questions?"_

_The girls were shocked with how cold their Aunt was treating them and could do little but shake their heads "no." Nodding in satisfaction, Akira turned and left the sisters standing there._

Change scene.

_Hikari knocked on her older sister's door. Opening it, Hotaru (Mai is still in her viewpoint) bid her to come in._

"_What's wrong Hikari?"_

'_I can't sleep onee-chan. Aunt and Uncle's ball is so loud downstairs.'_

_Smiling gently at her baby sister, she gestured for her to come sit on her bed. "Shall I tell you a story then?"_

_Jumping onto her beloved sister's bed, she excited asked for the story of how their parents fell in love. It was one their mother told them countless times._

_Smiling another fond smile, Hotaru softly re-told the touching story of their parents. Their parents met when their mother snuck out of her overbearing household to catch fireflies at night, and their father was lying there watching them. As he was lying there, suddenly, their mother jumped out of the bushes with a catcher and promptly fell on top of him with the catcher smashing his face. One thing led to another and the both of them fell in love. When they had their first daughter, they named her "Hotaru" in honor of the fireflies that drew them together in the first place. When their second daughter came, they named her "Hikari" for "light."_

_Looking down, she smiles when she realizes her little sister is sleeping peacefully. As she laid there, she contemplated the words her mother told her time and time again. "Hotaru, Hikari is your precious little sister. You must always protect Hikari, alright? For hotarus cannot survive without hikari."_

Scene's start flashing quickly.

_Another ball, Hotaru/Mai finds Hikari hiding behind at the top of the stairs looking down at the opulence and dancing._

"_Hikari, we can't be here, Auntie doesn't want us to be seen!" Moving to get her little sister, Hotaru accidentally catches the attention of their cousin Kenta. She was unaware he had seen them, and definitely not how he zeroed in on her sleepwear. It wasn't immodest, but the lights cast the curves of her body into a silhouette. _

Change scene.

_Mai felt the weight of someone on top of her. All she saw above her was a black shape. Looking to her left, she saw Gene motioning frantically for to wake up, but she could barely hear him. It was as if he was speaking through water, the sounds were to muted. Then she felt pain between her legs, and time stood still. Looking down at her/Hotaru's body, she froze for a long moment, not fully comprehending what had happened. Gene's voice finally made it through. "Mai! Wake up! Wake up RIGHT NOW! You DO NOT need to See anymore of this! Wake up NOW!"_

_Lifting her eyes to Gene, her glazed eyes finally gave way to anguish and she started to scream with all the emotions she and Hotaru were feeling._

Screaming herself awake, she could still feel the disgust, the pain, the shame, and the fear. Screaming in agony and despair, she was unaware that she was gathering her chi into an oppressive energy ball surrounding her. She was also unaware of Naru and Lin barging in and trying to calm her down.

**L.P.O.V**

_I was just finishing the last touches to Mai's bracelets when I heard her screams. Making a run for it, I ran into her room, vaguely noticing that Noll was already there._

'LIN! She's spinning out of control! Look!'

_I looked, and indeed, Mai had created a protective barrier around herself. It was made from her chi and it was strong due to her emotions. Deciding quickly, I ran to the bathroom in the hallway and turned the faucet on. I ran out leaving it running, and called my water shiki. Quickly calling a demand, he drew from the running water and we narrowed our water energy to a spear-like shape and shot it into her barrier. Although her barrier closed up immediately, the splash of water in her face was like a cold wet slap. I let out a sigh of relief when she turned to look at us, and recognition started to take over her features. I breathed another sigh of relief to realize that surprisingly, nothing was burned. _

_Noll quickly walked over to her, but her barrier was still up. Letting a note of suggestion enter my voice,_ "Mai-san. You're awake now. Naru and I are both here. There is no need to be scared anymore. Can you hear me? Can you see us?"

_Slowly, the barrier weakened until it completely fizzled out. Immediately, Noll was sitting on her bed and had pulled her into his lap. Holding her head under his chin, he looked over her head at me with a look of fear in his eyes. Smoothing his other hand over her back in a soothing gesture, Mai finally let out a sigh of exhaustion and raised her head to look at him._

'Mai. What happened?'

_Glancing back at me, she scooted out of Noll's hold and gestured for me to take a seat on the other side of her. With all three of us sitting on the edge of the bed, she retold the many scenes of her dream. She also told us how Gene was unable to fully function as her guide this time. She was crying from the anguish of her "dream violation," so all Noll and I could do was stay with her until she calmed down. _

_Finally calming down, she just sat there and let Noll stroke her hair in comfort. Seeing I was no longer needed, I excused myself and left to make some tea. I realized I had forgotten to turn off the water and after taking care of it made my way to the kitchen. After making some tea, I walked back to Mai's room to discover both her and Noll gone. Worried, I went to Noll's room to see if they were there for some reason, and sure enough, I found them. Mai was huddled in a ball under his dark blankets and Noll was on top of the covers lying next to her and just patting her head._

"Noll, I brought her some tea."

_He could hear the question in my voice and got up after a few soft murmurs to Mai that he'd be right back. Setting the tea next to the side table beside her, he got up and followed me out the room._

"Noll?"

Leaning against the door with arms crossed, 'She started trembling from shock and wouldn't let me go. I didn't want to be cramped on her small bed, so I carried her over onto mine. I'll sleep beside her and keep and eye on her tonight. She felt better knowing I'll be there to wake her up if she starts showing any signs of those dreams again.' Pausing for a moment, 'She was more terrified over Gene being unable to move her around dreams than the actual dream itself I think. She kept saying "What if I can't get out?"

_I nodded in understanding, but…_"Noll, you'll be sleeping in a chair or on the floor won't you?"

Looking at me incredulously, 'Of course not Lin! I plan on being a perfect gentleman and sleep beside her. There is nothing for you to worry about.'

"Perfect gentlemen, do not sleep beside a defenseless girl, Noll!"

'She is not defenseless! Did you not see her barrier! Besides, you're the one that suggested she'd be my future bride! We're dating already anyways! There's no need to fret like an old fart!' and with that he turned and swiftly entered the room.

"_Did he just call me an old fart? That little prat!" _Feeling maybe just a little old because of everything he's having to deal with, what with two teenagers under one roof and now in one bed, Lin wearily made it back to his own room and promptly fell onto his bed in exhaustion. _"They both better not blush funny when I see them tomorrow!"_

**N.P.O.V.**

"_It took a little effort, but I was able to coax Mai out of her blanket cave long enough to drink the tea Lin had made. I could tell that he had added some sleep medicine in as well. Soon she had relaxed in her ball of blankets and positioned her self on her right side. I debated for a little, but I finally slid in beside her and scooted next to her to hold her. I don't know why, but she feels a lot smaller this time, than the time on the couch. Even though she's developing her powers, I feel as though she's become more fragile."_

Naru continued to think about the case, and how it's already affecting Mai so drastically. He's positive that her dreams have something to do with the case. It's to vivid and detailed not to be. Even more concerning is that Gene wasn't able to pull her out of it quick enough. With all these thoughts rolling in his mind, he finally drifted off to sleep with Mai in his arms. His last thought before succumbing to sleep…

"_I think soon I won't be able to sleep well without her here…"_

**Another short one, I know! But I wanted to make up for lost time! It isn't even the case yet and she's already having such intense dreams! Can Mai survive the strains of this case? Please RxR! Hope y'all are still interested! Much thanks!**


End file.
